


Redamancy

by kagehina_is_life



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Monbebe Publication Inc. is a thing, Mpreg, Office, hyungwon is a major asshole (or not?), i love minhyuk in here, jooheon hates hyungwon (or not?), kihyunghyuk is friendship goals, satan's cousin hyungwon, supervisee wonho, supervisor hyungwon, why not, wonho is a softie (or not?), wonho is hoseok's name in here because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehina_is_life/pseuds/kagehina_is_life
Summary: Redamancy (n.) an act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in fullGraduated with a degree of Bachelor of Arts in Creative Writing, Shin Wonho could not be any happier upon landing a job in one of the most famous publishing company, Monbebe Publication Inc. His job as the new romance novelist actually pays really well and he even had the opportunity to meet his awesome coworkers turned into friends. So what else could go wrong right?Oh that’s right! It’s his boss who came straight from hell. Chae fucking Hyungwon.





	1. Chapter One

_“It is only at the first encounter that a face makes its full impression on us.”_

_Arthur Schopenhauer_

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?” Wonho mumbled as he tried, more like harassed, the poor button on the printer. That printer usually worked pretty well almost every day so why the hell did it decide to play bullshit on him today? He has a deadline to meet and it is due in an hour. He is now regretting his decision of binge watching Marvel with the others last night.

_Fuck! That Chae Hyungwon’s going to kill me_. Wonho thought as he grew more impatient and at the same time, frantic. He has no freaking idea on what to expect from his boss who’s surprisingly younger than him. How he landed that high position was a mystery even to his other coworkers.

The sound coming from the printer indicating that it is now functioning broke him from his internal rants and grumbles. _Oh thank God!_ Wonho immediately connected it to his PC and the first draft for a romance novel is now printing. Maybe luck is still on his side after all. He can still remember the very first time he met his boss and it sure was not an ideal memory.

_“Wow hyung! These are impressive.”_

_“You’ll make it big Wonho hyung.”_

_“I’m sure our boss would like your outputs.”_

_It was only Wonho’s third day at work and he was already being complimented by his coworkers. He tried to hide his blush while thanking them one by one. Being accepted to this job as a romance novelist was truly one of the best and add it to the fact that Monbebe Publication Inc. is a topnotch publishing company in the city. Their office may be small, only comprising of few departments, but it sure is luxurious and productive. He also met three awesome people he now considered his friends. Yoo Kihyun, a hamster-faced graphic artist who nags like a mom. He sure as hell one of the best graphic artist Wonho ever met. Son Hyunwoo, a muscular guy who seems like he inhale protein shake every chance he gets (not that Wonho is any different) is a science fiction writer. And Lee Jooheon, a baby-faced mystery novelist with voice as deep as the ocean who easily gets scared. The four of them are being supervised by someone named Chae Hyungwon who is still missing in action due to a conference meeting somewhere in the province of Gangwon. He also met Ilhoon, Hyunsik, and Sungjae, some of the comic book writers under a different supervisor named Seo Eunkwang. Wonho already met Eunkwang and he can say that the guy is an angel under the pretense of being a clown. He always makes sure that their floor has a light atmosphere and everyone’s doing their job with the utmost contentment and convenience. Since Eunkwang and his team are basically textbook writers, their offices were a floor below Wonho and the others who are fictional writers._

_A day before, Kihyun warned him about their supervisor. He said that Hyungwon is a total opposite of Eunkwang so he should not expect much. If Eunkwang is kind, respectful, and happy-go-lucky then Hyungwon is cold, reserved, and snobbish. Wonho did not believe that because he has yet to meet the guy and he can’t just judge him like that. It would be too unfair for his boss._

_“What’s the commotion all about?” A deep voice from behind suddenly appeared and Wonho saw how Kihyun, Hyunwoo, and Jooheon froze on their positions. He turned to look and there he saw an angel. No literally, the man in front of him is an angel just without wings on his back and a halo on his head. With his plump lips, fair skin, wide eyes, and black hair, Wonho secretly pinched himself if he is dreaming because dude! The male counterpart of Aphrodite is just in front of him._

_His eyes met the man and he saw how he raised his eyebrows. “And who might this man be?”_

_“Oh! He’s Shin Wonho, our new romance novelist.” Kihyun introduced him and Wonho just smiled at the man._

_Wonho swore he saw the man smirked before stepping towards him, just merely stopping two steps away. “Is that so? Hey I am Chae Hyungwon! A little disclaimer boy, I am hated by everyone and loved by no one. Oh! And I am your boss.” With that, the man who he now knew as Hyungwon walked back towards his office. Just as he was about to open the wooden door, he once again looked at them with a nonchalant expression. “And get back to work peasants!”_

_It was only two minutes since he met his boss and Wonho already had the urge to punch the other’s pretty face. Maybe Kihyun is right! Maybe he really should not have expected much from his boss._

Wonho realized that very same day that if Eunkwang’s an angel under the pretense of being a clown, then his boss, Hyungwon, is actually a demon under the pretense of being an angel. His words are poison that if you have a weak heart, you really would just print a resignation slip immediately. Thankfully, Wonho is not like that. His father taught him how to be strong despite of everything life decides to throw at his handsome face.

The beeping sound from the printer machine stopped and Wonho gathered the bunch of coupon bonds where his first draft for his new romance novel entitled “Love is never what you expect” were now encoded. With heavy steps, he trudged his way from his cubicle to his boss’ office holding the important papers close to his chest. He went past Jooheon who mouthed ‘Good luck hyung!’ inside his own cubicle right beside Hyungwon’s office. He just smiled at him, silently thanking him inside his head.

Letting out a deep sigh, he opened the wooden door and inside he saw his demonic boss, seriously typing away on his laptop with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes slightly squinted. The man finally noticed his presence and he gave out another infamous smirk of his. _That smirk should have been illegal_. Wonho quickly wiped that thought out of his silly mind.

“Took you long enough Wonho-ssi.” His boss strictly said as he accepted the folder of Wonho’s first installment.

Wonho being Wonho playfully looked at his watch. “I still have twenty five minutes to spare boss. Don’t you think you are slightly exaggerating?” Hyungwon’s expression darkened and okay that was probably a wrong move but the damage has been done. Wonho cannot take his words back and hopefully, it would not cost him his job. He just got here and he could not risk being kicked out as soon as he got in.

“Are you questioning me, Wonho-ssi?” Hyungwon asked with a dismal look and Wonho could visualize some black smoke coming from his boss’ back. _You watch too much anime Wonho._

“Not at all, boss.” Okay that’s it! Someone really needed to tape his mouth as soon as possible or else he would meet his doom. Hyungwon just sighed and Wonho interpreted that as admitting to his defeat. He cannot understand himself but he mentally danced and celebrated.

“You can now go, Wonho-ssi.” With a confused look, Wonho reluctantly made his way back to his office. That conversation with his boss was just weird to the extreme level. First of all, Hyungwon always makes sure he has the last laugh, throwing shades at him nonstop until Wonho would be the one to walk out. Second, why did he sound so tired and fed up like he does not want to be around any longer? _Because he is also a damn human Shin Wonho. Give the man a break._ And third, Hyungwon called him Wonho-ssi and not some names like idiot, stupid, and peasant which he usually does whenever it is only the two of them.

“Dude you look like someone punched you in the guts.” Wonho turned towards the voice and he was greeted by the faces of Kihyun, Hyunwoo, and Jooheon. Somehow it became their habit to eat lunch inside Wonho’s cubicle since it is the most spacious among the four workspaces. It was Kihyun who said that though.

“I’ve been to worst, guys.” Wonho muttered, accepting the bowl of sweet and sour pork Jooheon’s handing him.

Hyunwoo snickered as he peels the plastic wrap from his bowl of black been noodles. “Why? Did our boss hit a nerve again?”

“The demon actually didn’t, surprisingly. That was probably the biggest turning point in the history.” Wonho joked making them laugh except Kihyun. The reason? Wonho did not know.

“Hyungwon is a nice person.” Kihyun suddenly blurted out making them turned to look at him like he grew another nose. Growing another head is pretty common anyway. Wonho almost choked on his food. “What? I’m just telling the truth.” Kihyun added.

“Dude! You just didn’t say that. That guy’s the brother of Satan himself.” Jooheon pointed his chopsticks at Kihyun who rolled his eyes back. “Or maybe he is just Satan in reality.” The baby-faced added.

“Come on Ki! Did our boss put you under a spell or something? Anyone can see he’s like a girl with a PMS every day.” Hyunwoo jokingly added, garnering another burst of laughter from Wonho and Jooheon.

“You don’t know him. Not at all.” Kihyun fired back and the three stopped laughing. As much as they hated to admit it, the shorter’s right. They really do not know Hyungwon, not at all. They were only around him for almost two years top, Hyunwoo being the first among them to be in the office and Wonho being the latest. Kihyun were already working in the firm way before the three of them. And before the deafening silence loom over them, Wonho scoffed.

“Still a demon to my eyes though.” That made Kihyun glare at him and muttered “Whatever” before going back to eating.

That’s right! Hyungwon is a demon who does not know how to do anything but to be a pain in his ass. If only he could just transfer under Eunkwang’s supervisory then he might as well do everything he could.


	2. Chapter Two

_“You don’t start out writing good stuff. You start out writing crap and thinking it is good stuff, and then gradually you get better at it. That’s why I say one of the most valuable traits is persistence.”_

_Octavia E. Butler_

“I SWEAR TO GOD YOO KIHYUN I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!” Wonho screamed for the third time that day. The reason? That fucking Chae Hyungwon who Wonho was now sure was actually Satan himself, who else? Wonho banged his fist on the wooden table out of frustration that made Kihyun jumped a little from the seat across from him. It is their afternoon break and both of them are staying at the break room, waiting for Hyunwoo and Jooheon to finally show up.

Kihyun snorted, facing his friend, a fuming one he might add. “What did our boss do this time? And stop hitting the poor table, it is mahogany. You’re just going to hurt yourself.”

Upon remembering the reason, more like the person behind his life dilemma, Wonho groaned. “That fucking Chae Hyungwon insulted my draft, can you believe that? I swear he’s going to be the end of me Kihyun.” Wonho allotted all of his time just to finish that first draft for his first romantic novel installment. He really wanted to make an impression. Sleep actually became his third priority for the past few days, his draft being the first one and of course, ramen took the second spot. He knew he put his one hundred and one percent effort on that piece so he really could not understand how his boss turned his work down as quickly as that. “What if our boss just really hates me and fires me tomorrow?” Wonho added, slurping down a bowl of hot ramen.

“That does not sound like Hyungwon.” Kihyun answered and Wonho squinted his eyes at him and looked at him like _‘Dude how the fuck did you know?’_ Kihyun just shrugged his shoulders.

“I just can’t understand him, Ki.” Wonho finally said in a defeated voice and Kihyun gave him a smile. A small smile that he couldn’t understand the meaning behind.

“Don’t worry hyung. No one could.”

After that devastating talk with his boss about the rejection of his first draft, Wonho returned to his work with nothing but hatred, disappointment, and anger bubbling inside him. All those three emotions were directed to no one but his boss. It was already 10 PM and everyone already called it a day, not without bidding Wonho goodbyes. They knew how stubborn he could be especially upon knowing him for the past weeks so instead of urging him to go home, they just let him be.

Wonho stared blankly at the empty document right before his eyes. The light emanating from his PC were hurting his eyes but he did not give a damn about that. _Stop dwelling on what happened and just write another_. _You can do it._ But the problem is he really could not think of anything but that talk with his boss few hours ago, replaying on his mind like a broken cassette.

_“You call this a work, Wonho-ssi?” His boss, Hyungwon, asked as he skimmed through the pages of his first draft. Wonho did not know what to answer and his heart instantly dropped the same time Hyungwon dropped the folder on his table. What went wrong? Wonho wanted to ask himself._

_“But I think it would sell pretty well, Sir.” Wonho retaliated, not bothered by the fact that he just called Hyungwon, Sir. That was the first time actually and Wonho wanted to believe that he himself has a point. His story revolved around the love story of two teenagers and that’s what the masses wanted to read. That’s the interest of the public especially their target market._

_Hyungwon stood up from his seat and faced the ceiling-to-floor glass window behind him, overlooking the whole city. Wonho wanted to snort at him because dude! His boss looked like a fucking male lead in a fucking drama. With his flower boy face, perfect body proportions, and his luxurious suit he is currently wearing, he could easily beat Lee Minho, Kim Woobin, Kim Soohyun, Park Seojoon, Lee Jongsuk, Song Joongki and their gang of handsome faces that Wonho felt like cursing the world for being so unfair. Hyungwon’s back is now facing Wonho, completely unaware of all the muted curses the older had for him._

_“Writers write to express and not to impress Wonho-ssi. You call yourself a writer so I think you of all people should know that.” There was a hint of something in his boss’ voice and Wonho couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Was it loneliness? Was it remorse? But why though? Can a devil even feel those emotions?_

_“I don’t think you are the right person I should be getting pointers, Sir. You don’t even write.” Wonho snapped, dozens of abhorrence filling his voice and he saw how the younger’s shoulders tensed for a moment. Hyungwon faced him and he somehow got confused by the latter’s expression. He was smirking but his eyes were almost blank and the rest of his face told another story._

_“I was a writer myself, Wonho-ssi. That just proved that you don’t know me nor my story so stop acting like you do.”_

Wonho did not even know that detail about Hyungwon. But his boss used “was”, does that mean he’s not anymore? But why? Maybe that’s a story for another time. He was formulating some scenarios in his mind for another plot but nothing seems to be working. _Remember what your boss told you, Wonho. Write to express, not to impress._ Okay, his boss somehow got a point there. That’s the problem with writers today, Wonho noticed. They write and write for money and for the people’s entertainment, not for their own sake to express.

With a low groan, Wonho turned his PC shut and gathered his things, ready to call it a day. He knew he cannot possibly write with a disturbed mind and distressed heart. After shutting the lights, his attention was suddenly grabbed by the dimmed lights coming from his boss’ office. His door was slightly ajar, making Wonho realized that his boss is in fact, still there. He glanced at his watch and it flashed 11:30 PM. _Isn’t he going to go home? It’s late already._ Wonho asked himself and he did not realize before it’s too late that he already marched the steps from his cubicle to his boss’ office. Trying not to make any sound, he slowly opened the younger’s door and there he found Hyungwon sitting at his leather couch with his eyes closed. Wonho came closer and he fought the urge to smile at the sight. His boss really looks like a damn angel, especially when he’s asleep. It was quite a sight and Wonho fought another urge to take a picture.

Hyungwon slowly fluttered his eyes open and Wonho took two hurried steps back, knocking the small chair that created a loud noise, fully waking Hyungwon up in the process. _Great!_ Wonho watched as his boss sleepily glanced at his surroundings before his eyes landed on him. The younger looked shocked for a moment but quickly diverted his gaze as he reached for his phone in his left pocket.

“I see you’re still here, Wonho-ssi.” His boss muttered, not sparing him any glance while opening his mobile phone. “What are you doing here in my office?” Hyungwon added.

Wonho paused for a moment because truth be told, he also did not know the answer. He just can’t say to the other that he just found himself going to his office without any reason at all. That would be plain weird and creepy, right? He cleared his throat. “Oh uh I was about to head home when I saw that your lights are still open. It’s already late boss, you should go home.” He did not intend to sound concerned but it ended up that way.

Hyungwon sarcastically laughed, sparing him a small glance. “I think I am the least of your concerns, Wonho-ssi. I don’t even think I would be on that list.” Wonho frowned at the other’s statement. Sure he hates the guy but he is not a bad person. He was about to react back when Hyungwon spoke again. “But you can now go home, Wonho-ssi. I would stay for a bit.”

Wonho nodded, murmuring a soft “Yeah sure whatever”. He headed to the door and gathered his bags he left outside the office when he heard Hyungwon talking to someone on his phone. Eavesdropping was not his intention but it just happened.

“Yeah did I wake you up?”

…

“Can you come fetch me at the office? My car broke down earlier.”

…

“I know it’s too late idiot. I fell asleep okay?”

…

“Stop nagging like a goddamn mom. Can’t you just come faster?”

…

“Yeah. Make sure to be here or else.”

…

“Thanks. Bye _Minhyuk_.”

Wonho rolled his eyes while pressing the elevator’s button. Why didn’t Hyungwon just tell him that his car broke down? Even though he really hated that guy, he would not hesitate to give him a ride. And who did he call? Was that his boyfriend or something? He did not even know his boss is gay. Wonho did not mind actually because he knew he himself is gay and almost everyone in the office is either gay or bisexual. And also, his parents taught him right when he was still a child. They, especially his late mother who died when he was eleven years old, taught him that everyone’s equal no matter what their preferences and sexual orientations are. Everyone deserves respect, and that was something Wonho grew up on. After his mother died, his father had to run their business alone and is currently residing in France. Although they barely see each other anymore, his father never had any shortcomings unlike what usually happened to other families. In fact, his father helped him to move in to his apartment complex just ten minute drive to the office.

Upon arriving home, Wonho immediately changed his clothes and just slumped on his bed. Today was very tiring and he would surely get his fair share of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First two chapters are finally out. I am planning to publish two chapters per day or when I have access to the internet. Please let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter Three

_“A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow.”_

_William Shakespeare_

A rare day off. That was something Wonho’s enjoying right now. All he really wanted since the day Chae Hyungwon decided to just barge in into the office and announced himself as his boss, was an infrequent break. Just for once, he wanted to get away from the other’s harsh words, sarcastic remarks, and distractingly handsome face. Okay, he did not just say that! Fine, maybe he did but he’s taking it back. He did not want to inflate the other’s ego more.

Wonho woke up later than the usual and he took his time getting ready for the day. Jooheon invited him and Hyunwoo last night to go to the newly-opened coffee shop downtown and since he had no plans scheduled for today, he immediately agreed. He wondered why Kihyun was not included and it turned out that the other kindly turned down Jooheon’s invitation because unlike the three of them, the other already made some plans. After eating a hearty breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, and some kimchi fried rice which he paired up with an iced coffee, he began to prepare for his meet up with the others. He wore a white tank top matched with a pair of blue denim jeans and a black sweater. Wonho then settled on his sofa, turning on the television and then he took out his phone. He dialed Jooheon’s number.

_“’Sup hyung?”_

“Jooheon-ah, can you send me again the address of the coffee shop?”

_“Oh sure Wonho hyung. Hyunwoo hyung said that he’s already on his way after he dropped off his nephew at the daycare center and I am already on my way out of the residence.”_

“Okay. See you Jooheon-ah.”

_“See you hyung.”_

The call ended and Wonho leisurely got his keys and wallet. He got a text from Jooheon indicating the address of the coffee shop and off he went to meet the other two.

It did not take long for Wonho to arrive and as quickly as he got inside the shop, the smell of freshly-brewed coffee and the sweetness of baked cakes and cookies filled his nose. For someone who was born with a natural sweet tooth, Wonho internally nodded at the ambiance the shop emitted. _Not bad._ He roamed his eyes around and he saw Hyunwoo and Jooheon seated at the table beside the window, the latter raising his hand for him to see. He made his way towards them and situated himself across the two. Greetings and fist bumps were exchanged before the waiter decided to take their orders. The food came sooner than they expected and Wonho wanted to give the shop a stunning five stars for that. Usually, fast service becomes a problem especially in fancy shops or cafes.

“It was nice to be out of the demon’s grasp once in a while.” Jooheon said, taking a sip of his iced Americano. Wonho could not agree any further. What the younger said was just something he was dying to say. One whole day without their boss is truly an anticipating day.

“That Chae Hyungwon sure as hell would be the death of me.” Wonho added eliciting laughs from the two with their own responses of “me too” and “hell yeah”.

“How’s the second attempt going?” Hyunwoo directed the question to him and Wonho thought for a moment. Since his first draft was basically and unfortunately rejected by the demon, Wonho’s currently working on his second attempt. He knew he needed to ace this one because if not, he probably better kiss his job goodbye.

Wonho groaned, not really knowing what to answer. “Still working on it.”

The bell from the front door rang making the three of them turned towards the entrance. Their eyes instantly widened upon seeing the three new arrivals.

“Isn’t that Kihyun hyung?” Jooheon pointed out and Wonho’s attention was not actually directed to his short friend but more to the person he’s with.

“Isn’t that our boss?” Hyunwoo loudly muttered still chomping on a piece of strawberry shortcake. Wonho just nodded but the real question is:

“What the hell’s Kihyun doing with that demon? Are they friends or what?” Wonho voiced out.

Jooheon gasped in an exaggerated manner. “Maybe that is why Kihyun hyung’s not badmouthing him. What if our boss really poisoned our friend?” Wonho and Hyunwoo looked at the younger with ‘What the fuck’ looks and Jooheon just shrugged. “I’m just guessing.” The younger added.

They saw how Kihyun, Hyungwon, and someone they were not familiar with roamed their eyes around the shop probably looking for an empty seat when Kihyun met eyes with them. The shorter looked shocked for a moment but then smiled at the three. Kihyun turned towards his companions and pointed at their table, whispering something. Hyungwon then turned his gaze to them and nodded nonchalantly at whatever Kihyun was saying. The three friends were dumbfounded when Kihyun’s group started to walk to their table. Wonho soon realized what was happening and he internally face palmed. Of course Jooheon had chosen a six-seater table. Of fucking course! _Damn it!_

“I didn’t know you’re in here. Can we sit with you guys?” Kihyun asked and Hyunwoo just sighed, forcing to smile at their friend, their boss and their companion.

“Yeah sure have a sit.” Kihyun immediately took the seat in between Jooheon and Hyunwoo, which leaves their demon boss and their other friend to Wonho’s side. The unknown person who looked like he swallowed some energy pill took the rightmost seat across Jooheon’s and Hyungwon who was left with no choice, placed himself beside Wonho and across Kihyun.

Hyungwon smirked at the three of them. “How are you my dear colleagues?” He said and Wonho just wanted to cry then and there. _Just when I thought I could have a break from him_. He thought. Thankfully though, their boss just fiddled with his phone after the greeting if you could call it that, possibly working again.

Kihyun suddenly remembered something. “Ah that’s right you guys still haven’t met Minhyuk. Minnie, these are Hyunwoo hyung, Wonho hyung, and Jooheon. We all worked at the company and guys, this is Minhyuk.” The Minhyuk guy grinned at them and said a cheerful “Nice to meet all of you” before giving Jooheon a wink. Jooheon blushed at that. The name ‘Minhyuk’ sounded familiar to Wonho but he could not quite remember where he heard that name. _Think Wonho think. Put your precious brain cells to good use._

Just then, something suddenly clicked in his mind and he was brought back to the happenings last night. The sleeping Hyungwon who illegally looked like a fucking angel, the phone call, and the name ‘Minhyuk’. That’s right! This guy must be his boss’ boyfriend.

An hour passed by and so far so good for the six of them although the encounter was rather unexpected and therefore, slightly awkward. Only Kihyun, Jooheon, and Minhyuk were engaged in a conversation Wonho had no interest in participating in. He only answered when someone asked him a question or two but he would rather stare at the view outside the window. He suddenly found that more interesting. Hyunwoo was intently listening to the conversation, giving his comments every now and then, and Hyungwon was of course, on his phone, looking bored and uninterested. He also concluded that maybe Hyungwon and Minhyuk are really a thing because the latter constantly caresses his boss’ arm and Hyungwon is not even complaining.

Wonho’s been itching to just ask Kihyun what the hell’s going on but looking at the shorter guy who is too engrossed in the talk, maybe his questions could wait. Just then, Hyungwon muttered “Shit” under his breath but Wonho managed to hear it. He looked questioningly at his boss who is still on his phone. Hyungwon then stood up rather abruptly catching the attention of everyone on the table.

“What’s wrong Wonnie?” Minhyuk asked, noticing the distress on the other’s face.

“We have to go Minhyuk.” Hyungwon grabbed his bag and blazer, ready to head out of the shop. “Let’s go.”

“Hey what’s wrong?” This time it was Kihyun who asked that and Hyungwon turned to look at the shorter still with an unreadable expression.

“Dr. Shim emailed me and I have to go there right now. I’ll text you later Kihyun.”

Kihyun just nodded. “Text me everything okay? Take care and I’ll see you guys later.” And with that, the four of them watched Hyungwon and Minhyuk rushed to get outside the shop and in to their car parked outside. _What happened?_ Wonho thought as his gaze lingered a little longer at the coffee shop’s door.

The three of them heard Kihyun sighed and they took that as their signal to ask the haunting questions they had in mind since earlier. “Okay guys ask away.” Kihyun said as he sipped on his hibiscus tea. As if on cue, the three of them rattled, voicing out their thoughts.

“What the hell hyung? You didn’t tell us you are actually friends with the demon!”

“What the fuck just happened?”

“So this is why you declined Jooheon’s invitation huh?”

“Okay calm your dicks down idiots. I’ll try my best to answer all your questions. First of all, don’t what the hell me Lee Jooheon. I am still older than you brat and yeah, I am friends with Hyungwon and Minhyuk. Actually we were friends since high school, Hyungwon and I being the first ones to meet then Minhyuk joined us later on. After graduating, I managed to get a job at the company where Hyungwon was working, and Minhyuk went to China for several years. He actually just came back two months ago. It’s not that I am hiding my friendship with Hyungwon at work. It’s just that Hyungwon’s our boss and is a very professional person so we keep it strictly professional there. And Wonho, did you just really zone out the whole time? How did you not know what happened you idiot? And Hyunwoo hyung, yeah that was my reason for declining Jooheon’s invitation. It was our plan since then to take Hyungwon out for a breather since you know, our line of work’s very demanding especially on his part. Any questions?” Kihyun patiently explained, sipping on his tea every now and then. He wandered his eyes around the three and it was like all were trying to process what he just explained. He slightly laughed at their silly expressions.

Wonho was the first one to snap out of it, nodding his head understandingly. _I didn’t know that demon has friends._ He thought. Wonho turned to look at Kihyun. “It was a huge surprise that our boss from hell actually has a partner.”

Kihyun looked at him with a metaphorically huge question mark on his face. “What do you mean?”

Wonho just shrugged. “That Minhyuk guy and our boss. They are in a relationship right?”

Just then, Kihyun choked on his drink. “What the fuck? Minhyuk is not Hyungwon’s boyfriend hyung. Goodness! I could not even imagine that possibility.” Kihyun shivered at the thought of his two best friends being in a relationship. Imagining them being all lovey dovey in front of him would be a nightmare. Although Minhyuk is truly a clingy person, that scenario Wonho inflicted on his brain was just too much. How could Wonho even think of that? Well if Kihyun thinks about it, it was a pretty long time since the three of them have ever gotten involved in a serious relationship. Minhyuk is just not the type for that, only settling for flings here and there. Hyungwon? The last time he got into a serious relationship, it didn’t really end well and just caused a major horror to the younger, scarring him to life. _Okay stop thinking about that Kihyun. That was already in the past and Hyungwon’s getting better and that’s what’s important._ And Kihyun himself? He’s just not really ready yet for any kind of relationships, be it serious or not.

“Kihyun hyung!” Kihyun was brought back to reality when Jooheon snapped his fingers in front of him.

“Dude you just spaced out.” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun just rolled his eyes at him. As the two kept on bickering with Jooheon being the mediator, Wonho just sat there not really listening to their petty fights again. If he’s probably not this tired, he would join them to their antics but the happenings earlier were enough to drain his energy despite not really doing anything. Just then, Wonho remembered something.

“I have a question Kihyun if you don’t mind.” He started and his friends’ bickering stopped.

“Shoot.”

“Is our boss sick? What’s his agenda with this Dr. Shim?”

Wonho was left confused when Kihyun’s face morphed into a serious expression with a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Uh I think that isn’t my story to tell anymore, Wonho hyung.”


	4. Chapter Four

_“But the memories that hang heaviest are the easiest to recall. They hold in their creases the ability to change one's life, organically, forever. Even when you shake them out, they've left permanent wrinkles in the fabric of your soul.”_

_Julie Gregory_

“Please Wonho just this time okay? I’m begging you!” Wonho could definitely hear the desperation on Hyunwoo’s voice from the other line and he almost gave in to the other’s request. _No Wonho you idiot! Say no!_ Wondering what was Hyunwoo’s request? Well, the tanned guy just called him early in the morning for Wonho to talk to their boss, Hyungwon, if Hyunwoo could bring his nephew to the office. It turned out that Hyunwoo’s sister who is a divorcee was out of town as of the moment and he cannot just ditch work for babysitting, so why not do both at the same time right?

“Just make Kihyun do it, Hyunwoo. They are close right?” He tried coaxing the other but it was not even working.

“Did you really think I would bother asking you if I didn’t try calling him first? That fucker’s not even answering his phone.” Hyunwoo’s voice is now laced with frustration and utmost desperation. This is his first time hearing Hyunwoo like this, so desperate and definitely out of his usual calm demeanor. With a sigh, Wonho muttered a low and defeated “Fine”, earning a shout of cheer from Hyunwoo instantly.

“Thanks Wonho. I knew I could count on you more than I could count on Jooheon and that bastard Yoo Kihyun. I still have to prepare Kyungho’s things so see you at the office in thirty I guess?”

“Yeah. You owe me one this time fucker.” And Wonho hung up on the older. Since he was already prepared when Hyunwoo called earlier, he went straight to his car and into the office he went. Yoon Kyungho is Hyunwoo’s two years old nephew and Wonho swore that kid is an ultimate cutie. Whenever the three of them dropped by Hyunwoo’s apartment, they would just spend their time playing with Kyungho. The kid sure knows how to charm people. And maybe if Hyungwon saw Kyungho and his cuteness then he would surely grant his request right?

Because of the heavy traffic due to the morning rush, Wonho arrived at the office just five minutes before Hyunwoo arrived with Kyungho. Kihyun and Jooheon immediately attended to the toddler, leaving their cubicles and works undone. Wonho did the same but instead, he went straight to Hyungwon’s office to make the request. Hyunwoo could easily do it by himself as the older insisted as to not bother Wonho anymore but his hands were already full right now and Wonho was not one to break promises.

Wonho knocked three times on the door and when he heard a raspy voice saying “Come in”, he went inside without thinking twice. Hyungwon looked up from his mobile phone and gave him a blank stare.

“What can I help you with?” Hyungwon said and Wonho reminded himself that he was here to help Hyunwoo and Kyungho and not to stare at his boss’ face. The morning rays seemed to favor Hyungwon that much because he looked like a fallen angel with the rays radiating directly on his face. _Just quit it Wonho._ _You are getting distracted._ _Remember what you are here for._

Wonho cleared his throat. “Uh that’s right. I just want to make a request boss.” That made Hyungwon raised his eyebrows in interest. He put down his phone on the table, ready to hear whatever his employee wanted to say. You cannot blame Hyungwon okay? This is just the first time one of his supervisee, especially the one who seemed to hate him the most just went up to him to make a request. That is just not an everyday occurrence.

Truth be told, Hyungwon is anything but ignorant to all the hates he is getting from his supervisees. He knew they called him names such as Satan, demon, devil, and other worse things. And no, he did not hear them from Kihyun because that fucker is also a major hater of him sometimes. He knew he is the primary cause of stress to them and sometimes even to his best friend, Kihyun. He knew they wanted to transfer under Eunkwang’s supervision. He knew they were uncomfortable during their encounter at the coffee shop. Hyungwon knew because he received his fair share of resignation letters from the people before who can no longer tolerate him and his attitude. He knew yet he said nothing. He chose to just stay silent.

“You want to make a request? Are you sure you’re not having a fever Wonho-ssi? Well this is the first time.” Hyungwon threw a smirk at Wonho’s direction. The latter just ignored what his boss remarked.

“It was actually Hyunwoo’s request. He is in fact with his nephew, Kyungho outside and he just wanted to get permission of Kyungho being here in the office for today. He has to do his work but he also needs to babysit his nephew. What can you say boss?”

Hyungwon’s smirking face was totally wiped out suddenly and was replaced by an unreadable expression. He felt like cold water was splashed to him. Wonho did not know what’s wrong when Hyungwon’s stoic face remained. It was like he was in deep thoughts, almost as if he cannot believed what Wonho said. A look of concern laced Wonho’s face.

“What’s wrong boss?”

That seemed to do the trick of pulling Hyungwon out of his reveries. He still looked so lost but at least he now has his eyes on Wonho. “How—how old is he?” Hyungwon stuttered which confused the older even more. This is his first time seeing the younger so flustered and very un-Hyungwon like. He totally lost his composure as Wonho noticed.

“Two years old I think?”

“Just—just get back to work, Wonho-ssi.”

“What? But how about-?”

“I said get back to work.” Hyungwon snapped at him in the coldest voice Wonho ever heard and he could not help but to retreat. He did not know what went wrong and so he went back to his cubicle only to be greeted by the three expectant faces of his friends.

“What happened Wonho hyung?” Jooheon asked him. Wonho just sighed garnering worried looks from them.

“He did not grant our request right?” This time it was Hyunwoo. Wonho remained deep in his thoughts, trying to figure out their boss’ reasons for snapping like that. His attention was brought back by Jooheon’s snarled.

“That demon surely is heartless.” The youngest commented but he was ignored by the three. Hyunwoo carried Kyungho, making funny faces at him, Kihyun looked worriedly at Wonho, and Wonho was still lost in his thoughts.

“What happened there, Wonho hyung?” Kihyun asked full of curiosity. He was quite sure earlier that Hyungwon would instantly accept their request because that’s just how the younger is.

“I don’t know, Kihyun. When I asked him, he suddenly looked so lost and then he just snapped at me.” Confusion was evident on Wonho’s voice as he explained. Kihyun tried to connect the dots upon Hyungwon’s odd behavior when everything suddenly made sense to him. _Hyungwon. Kid. Changed in behavior. Lost it. Snapped at Wonho_. Kihyun cursed when it hit him full force.

“Fuck! How could I forgot?! Fucking shit I am such an idiot.” Kihyun paced around Wonho’s cubicle while cursing nonstop. The other three looked at him like he totally lost it when Hyunwoo called for his attention.

“What the fuck’s wrong with you? You are scaring the kid Kihyun.”

“Goodness I am so sorry hyung. Stay here I’m going to talk to Hyungwon. He’s not as heartless as you guys think he is.” And with that, Kihyun stormed out and because of curiosity, Wonho went after him. He heard Kihyun and his boss talking inside the latter’s office. Eavesdropping was totally not his thing. Okay, that was before. He leaned closer, trying to listen to the conversation.

“Are you okay Hyungwon? Oh my goodness I am so sorry. It was only just now when I realized it.” Wonho could not understand why Kihyun had to apologize like that to Hyungwon like he made a grave mistake. He sounded very panicky and edgy like he was trying to console the other.

“I am fine Kihyun.” He could not see his boss’ face but he was sure as hell his boss looked defeated. His tired voice gave it away.

“If you want I could ask Hyunwoo hyung to just go home and continue working tomorrow? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable Won.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay Ki. Can you—can you call Hyunwoo-ssi or anyone available to accompany me to that room? The kid could stay there for today.”

“That room? Are you sure about this Hyungwon?”

“Yeah. I already got the keys.”

“Then I am going to send Wonho hyung in. Hyunwoo hyung’s pretty occupied right now.”

Upon hearing his name, Wonho grabbed the nearest folder from Jooheon’s cubicle and pretended to read. He saw Kihyun went out of Hyungwon’s office and when their eyes met, Kihyun motioned for him to go inside. Wonho did not have to be told twice as he went inside almost immediately. Wonho studied Hyungwon’s face discreetly and he noticed that unlike before, his face seemed much more relax now. Gone were those dazed looks and snappy mien. “You called for me boss?”

Hyungwon looked at him and then he stood up from his seat with a bunch of keys on his left hand. “Yeah. Follow me.”

Wonho followed Hyungwon out of the office and into the hallways of their floor. The walk was silent and uncomfortable and Wonho just occupied himself by counting the tiles they came across with. Their destination was not that far, in fact, it was only four doors from their office. Wonho watched as Hyungwon fumbled with the keys with shaking hands. When the door finally opened, he watched as Hyungwon’s back tensed. He also went inside and was completely shocked by what he saw. The room was not an ordinary office room with tables, desk, and a computer. It was a nursery room. Instead of computers and other office hardware, things for a child were placed and scattered inside. The walls were painted sky blue unlike the usual white and cream ones. There was a large crib at the rightmost corner of the room, a small set of table and chair on the other corner, toys placed neatly at the center shelves, and glow in the dark stars were plastered at the walls and the ceiling. Aside from that, there is still a desk with a PC on top. This room is like a child’s haven.

“Woah!” That was the first thing Wonho said and watched confusingly as Hyungwon gazed sadly at the crib, tracing it with his hands. “I didn’t know you have a sibling.” He added, eyes glued to his boss. Hyungwon glanced at him and Wonho did not like how broken he looked.

“I don’t have a sibling Wonho-ssi. This room…this room was for my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be noted that I post two chapters at a time so make sure to read Chapter Three first :)


	5. Chapter Five

_“None of us are immune to grief, and everyone who has suffered loss understands that grief changes, but you never wake up one morning and you’ve moved on. It stays with you, and you know, you ebb and flow.”_

_Terri Irwin_

“WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU HAVE A SON?!” Wonho could not help but to shout at the top of his lungs. Hyungwon on the other hand remained expressionless, almost cold and icy and it somehow scared him. Wonho saw how the other’s fist was balled and he knew his boss’ was just trying to maintain his composure. But that was not what’s important right now. _He has a son?_ How come Kihyun left such important detail when he narrated their story the other day?

Hyungwon started to walk towards the door and past Wonho when he grabbed the other’s wrist, forcing his boss to look at him. He knew it was quite unprofessional but Wonho did not care as of the moment.

“You have a son?” Wonho repeated his question but this time, his voice was more calm and relaxed but still confused and muddled. He searched for answers on his boss’ face but he found nothing. Hyungwon harshly pulled his hand away and Wonho made no effort to take it back.

“I think that’s none of your business anymore Wonho-ssi.” And Hyungwon left the room with Wonho following him like a mad paparazzi. He still could not believe what he heard from Hyungwon. For a short span of seconds, he thought that maybe the other was just joking and was messing with him but Hyungwon did not even take back what he blurted out. Isn’t Hyungwon younger than him? Probably by not a lot but still younger than Wonho himself. He is 25 and from what he remembered, his boss is 24 and he had a son already? Totally mind-blowing.

“I didn’t know you have a son.” Wonho stated when they both reached the younger’s office. Hyungwon looked at him, still void of any expression and Wonho wanted to just smack the other’s face to at least garner an expression from him.

“Like I said, that’s not your business anymore Wonho-ssi. What I want you to do now is to call Hyunwoo-ssi and his nephew and let them stay at the room from earlier. Tell him he could work there. I just don’t want to see any kids lurking around in the office, understood? And if you’re not paying attention to what I just said, that was an order not a request.”

Wonho just gave out a sigh. “Fine.” And then he went back to his cubicle and told Hyunwoo what Hyungwon ordered him, but of course, he left out the detail about Hyungwon’s son because up until now, he was still doubting his ears. As expected, Hyunwoo and Jooheon were both shocked upon knowing that there was actually a nursery room inside the building. Kihyun, unsurprisingly, did not look as surprised. Jooheon accompanied Hyunwoo and Kyungho at the nursery room leaving Kihyun and Wonho behind.

“You didn’t tell me our boss has a son.” Wonho directed that statement to Kihyun and to say that the latter was taken aback is an understatement. Kihyun looked at him surprised with his mouth gaping like a fish.

“You—you knew? W—wait! He told you?” The red-haired asked and Wonho nodded.

“I think it was by mistake though.” Wonho opened his PC and waited for his document to pop up. Writing might be the best way to deal with his feelings right now. He glanced at his friend and frowned upon seeing a distressed Kihyun. “What’s wrong, Ki?”

Kihyun just shook his head. “Nothing. Can I ask a favor please, hyung?”

“Sure.”

“Please don’t tell anyone about what Hyungwon told you. It was definitely a slip and knowing him, he’s probably punishing himself right now.” Wonho noticed the fear and desperation on Kihyun’s voice so he just nodded his head, not really knowing how to respond.

“But can you tell me the story behind that?”

Kihyun sighed. “As I said before Wonho hyung, Hyungwon’s story is not my story to tell. And one last request hyung, please don’t mention it again in front of him.”

Days passed by in a blur and Wonho did not know what happened anymore. Maybe he just focused himself too much on his work but one thing is for sure, he could not take Hyungwon and Kihyun’s words out of his mind since what occurred several days ago. Oh and speaking of Hyungwon, they were all stunned when Eunkwang came into their floor the morning three days prior and told them that Hyungwon filed a sick leave. Upon hearing that, Kihyun immediately excused himself probably to call Hyungwon, as Wonho assumed. Eunkwang also mentioned that someone would arrive that same day to temporarily replaced Hyungwon. Wonho expected to meet someone new, someone professional like their boss himself but it turned out that they were up for another surprise upon seeing a familiar face.

_“Hi everyone! I knew you all know me already but for formality purposes as what Hyungwon instructed me to do which is totally not my thing, I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Lee Minhyuk and I would be your temporary supervisor for the mean time.”_

Their usual very serious atmosphere on their office was immediately replaced by a warm and vibrant one. Maybe that was what Minhyuk brought and a major opposite to what Hyungwon unconsciously brings. If their actual boss carries on this cold and grim vibe, then Minhyuk brings nothing but warmth and positive energy. Wonho could not help but to compare how different Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s approach to their job. It was quite new to them not having to deal with their boss’ constant warnings, lectures, and reprimands. It was only Minhyuk’s third day as their temporary supervisor but Wonho noticed how the other two namely Jooheon and Hyunwoo, as well as their other colleagues from other department, love and adore the guy already.

The four of them is currently taking their lunch on his cubicle as usual. Jooheon actually invited Minhyuk to grab his lunch with them but the latter politely declined. He reasoned out that he had to check if Hyungwon’s doing well at home and that was when they found out that Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s living together. Minhyuk’s reason though let out a grumpy Jooheon.

“Stop whining like a baby Jooheon and just eat your food.” That was probably the third time Kihyun said that but Jooheon just glared at him.

“If only that Chae Hyungwon’s not problematic then we are having lunch with Minhyuk hyung right now.” Jooheon snarled and Kihyun just threw a piece of pickled radish to the younger’s direction. Thankfully, Jooheon managed to dodge it.

“Hyungwon is not problematic you dumb fuck.”

“Hyung, just because that demon is your friend does not mean he should be my friend too.”

“Then at least show some respect to him. He is still our boss and he’s older than you.”

Jooheon just went back to eating, rolling his eyes and muttering “Whatever”. Wonho and Hyunwoo just watched as the two squabbled. It has always been like this for them every lunch. Jooheon, Hyunwoo, or sometimes even Wonho would say something bad about Hyungwon then Kihyun would retaliate back, protecting his friend and giving their boss the benefit of the doubt. Wonho then turned to Kihyun.

“What’s our boss’ illness anyway?” Wonho asked and Kihyun froze for a moment. It went unnoticed by Hyunwoo and Jooheon because they were busy eating but not to Wonho.

“Uhh Hyungwon got a…uhmm a fever. Right! A fever.” Kihyun nervously scratched his nape, a habit he always does when he is nervous or anxious. That was something Wonho noticed upon working with him. He knew Kihyun’s not telling the truth but he did not push the discussion further. He knew he would not get the truth from him anyway so why bother, right?

Jooheon sarcastically laughed, gaining their attention. “Fever? I didn’t know demons could actually acquire a fever.”

Kihyun was about to answer back but not wanting to witness another fit of bickering, Wonho shushed them both. “Stop it already Jooheon. And Kihyun, stop throwing your food.”

The two just silently glared at each other from time to time but they knew it was nothing serious. They were always like that but at the end of the day, they belonged to one circle of friends and nothing could change that. Jooheon’s just not really that fond of their boss while Kihyun on the other hand is friends with their boss. Pretty messed up right?

It was already 7 PM and it only means that their work for today is finally over. The four of them went to their separate ways, heading to their respective homes, but not Kihyun. Minhyuk actually texted him few hours ago stating that Hyungwon’s currently a mess and Minhyuk needed him to help in calming the younger down. It did not take long for him to get to Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s shared complex and what he saw was beyond what he expected. The scene unfolding in front of him brought tears on Kihyun’s eyes and he did not hesitate to reach to them and engulf the younger in a tight and warm hug. Just like what Hyungwon needed at this very moment.

Hyungwon is a crying mess. He looked so lost, so broken, so wrecked, and so shattered. _Well who wouldn’t be when he’s actually grieving the loss of his son?_ That’s right! Today is Hyungwon’s son’s second death anniversary. Hyungwon belonged to that small percentage of males capable of bearing a child. Even Minhyuk and Kihyun himself also belonged to that tiny bit of percentage. Hyungwon accidentally got pregnant at a young age of 22 and unfortunately for him, he suffered a miscarriage when he reached his last trimester of pregnancy. Hyungwon felt like his life was taken from him that time. He knew he was expecting a boy but fate surely hated him. Kihyun and Minhyuk saw and witnessed how the confident, positive, and cheerful Hyungwon turned into a broken, miserable, and dejected doll. Hyungwon entered a phase when he shut everyone out of his life, even his family. Well, he never really had a perfect family to begin with as his parents divorced when he was just fifteen years old. They individually supported him at first but Hyungwon grew as an independent person and started to refuse any help from them.

Kihyun felt his shirt getting soaked from Hyungwon’s tears and also from his own but he did not mind. Unlike what they told their coworkers, Hyungwon was not actually sick but was really grieving the loss of his child. After a few minutes, the younger grew tired and fell asleep on Kihyun’s arms. With the help of Minhyuk, they both managed to transfer Hyungwon to his bed to give him a proper sleep. That boy never really slept these past few days and he sure as hell deserved a proper rest.

“Are you hungry, Ki? I could prepare dinner if you want.” Minhyuk offered but Kihyun declined, still staring at Hyungwon’s sleeping figure. He looked so tired and heartbroken and he felt bad for his best friend. He knew he could not do anything to ease his pain, neither did Minhyuk, but at least they could show him that he was not alone in fighting his battles.

“How long had he been crying, Minnie?” Kihyun asked and Minhyuk sighed, trying to wipe his own tears from his face.

“He was already crying the time I went here during lunch time that’s why I didn’t show up at the office earlier. I just can’t leave him like that. He was just holding the sonograms while wailing. He also cried for Siwoo’s name over and over again.” Minhyuk explained and Kihyun nodded understandingly.

_Chae Siwoo_. That was the supposed name of Hyungwon’s child and their godson. Kihyun smiled bitterly upon remembering the memory of when Hyungwon excitedly announced to him that he already formulated the perfect name for his perfect child. After the accident though, Kihyun would always remind Hyungwon that Siwoo’s their perfect little angel now and that he guides and loves Hyungwon more than anyone in this world. As Minhyuk took a seat beside Hyungwon’s sleeping figure, Kihyun carefully removed the sonograms on Hyungwon’s grasp. He stared at them and a smile made his way to his face.

“Siwoo’s supposed to be two years old now this year.” Kihyun said and Minhyuk hummed, caressing Hyungwon’s hair.

“Maybe we should take Hyungwon to Siwoo tomorrow.” Minhyuk suggested and Kihyun agreed almost immediately. Upon the younger’s request years ago, they managed to provide a tombstone with Siwoo’s name on it to memorialize and remember that he became a part of this world, of Hyungwon’s world.

“When is he getting back to work?”

Minhyuk thought for a moment. “Probably two or three days from now. He can’t go back in this state. The others would just surely ask him questions and we couldn’t risk that.”

“Wonho hyung knew that Hyungwon had a son. Hyungwon accidentally spilled last week but that’s all what hyung knew.” Kihyun sadly smiled. “He didn’t know our angel left us already.”


	6. Chapter Six

_“Take a walk through the garden of forgiveness and pick a flower of forgiveness for everything you have ever done. When you get to that time that is now, make a full and total forgiveness of your entire life and smile at the bouquet in your hands because it truly is beautiful.”_

_Stephen Richards_

“What’s taking him so long off work?” Wonho muttered to himself as he continuously glance at the door of his boss’ office. It had already been six days since he last saw his demon of a boss and he is getting restless, day after day. Don’t get him wrong okay? He was not worried about the other or something. He just wanted Hyungwon to finally check his second draft of installment because it turned out that romance novels were not really Minhyuk’s cup of tea.

“You look messed up hyung.” Surprised, Wonho turned to look at the intruder of his internal predicaments. He shot a look of distress at Kihyun who is holding of what seems like a bunch of white candles.

“Stop giving me a fright like that kid. And what are those you’re holding?”

Kihyun just laughed at his face before waving his hand full of candles. “Candles, obviously.” Wonho just rolled his eyes at him.

“Well thanks for stating the obvious. I mean, what are those for?”

“Oh I’m going to light them up inside Hyungwon’s office.” Wonho frowned at the younger’s statement. _What for?_ He wanted to inquire but something seemed to be stopping him from actually asking. Instead, he just watched as Kihyun strolled past through him still with the weird white candles with him. Many questions invaded Wonho’s mind but nothing sounded plausible. _Is Kihyun going to set Hyungwon’s office on fire because he realized that their boss is really a demonic creature? Did Hyungwon actually die during his leave so Kihyun being a good friend that he is has to commemorate his death? Did Hyungwon order him to kill everyone in the office by burning everything down?_ See what he meant? Nothing really sounded reasonable.

From where he was standing and thanks to the slightly ajar door, he could see the back of Kihyun who is lighting the candles one by one on top of Hyungwon’s mini side table. There were so many questions circulating around Wonho’s mind but knowing Kihyun, those questions might just as well be pushed on the back of his mind. If someone would really dissect his brain right now, especially the back part, they would find out how his boss occupied most of it.

_What are you doing to me Chae Hyungwon?_

_“YOO KIHYUN WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU LAZY SHIT!” Hyungwon shouted frustratingly for two minutes straight now because his friend just won’t get up. How he managed to barge in to the other’s apartment was his secret to keep and not tell Kihyun. Hyungwon continuously hit his friend with the pillow and he smiled triumphantly when Kihyun groaned._

_“I’m up you annoying turtle. What are you doing here so early and why are you jumping on my bed? You know you can’t do that you pregnant man!” Kihyun shooed Hyungwon away carefully because he just cannot risk hurting his best friend and his little bundle of joy inside his tummy. Hyungwon had already gone beyond his second trimester and is now approaching his last trimester and his pregnancy is just becoming riskier and more dangerous._

_Kihyun just ruffled Hyungwon’s hair when the latter pouted and settled beside him with a huff. “Spill it turtle. I know you didn’t come here just to bug me to wake up.” Kihyun’s statement brought back his smile upon remembering his agenda of going to the older’s place._

_“Ki, I already came up with the most perfect name for my little star.” Hyungwon excitedly said as he rub his stomach. His smile got even wider when he felt his little star kicked. “Looks like my little star is also excited to know his name.” He added and Kihyun cannot help but to smile back. These were the moments with Hyungwon that he loved the most. Seeing the younger smile was such a big deal for them especially due to what he went through for the past few months, years even._

_“And that most perfect name is?” Kihyun asked full of anticipation and he could not hide the excitement on his face._

_“Siwoo. Chae Siwoo. It means new beginning. My little star would be my new beginning.”_

“How are you my baby? Are they treating you well there in heaven? Eomma is fine here Siwoo. You don’t have to worry okay? Your Minhyuk samchon already came back two months ago so eomma is not alone at home anymore. Your Kihyun samchon is still a hamster, still annoying as ever. Don’t tell him that promise? He would nag at me again nonstop. Anyways my baby, many people still hates me.” Hyungwon bitterly smiled, caressing Siwoo’s tombstone with love and care.

“They are sure eomma is a bad person because I give them so much work. Maybe they are right. Maybe I really am a bad person considering how much a failure of a mother I am.” Hyungwon at this point let out a few tears he was holding back since the time he went to see his son. “But did you know that I cherish and appreciate each and every one of them? Aside from your Kihyun samchon, Hyunwoo-ssi is the one who seems fine under my supervision, or I don’t know. Maybe he’s just a good person overall or maybe he disses me behind my back. Jooheon-ssi is like a spoiled brat in my eyes but he is an efficient writer. He is also the one who is not afraid to show me how much he hates me. And you probably don’t know Wonho-ssi. He’s our new employee and just like every one of them, he is a very good writer. He’s also the one who is causing most of my stress the past few weeks. That guy’s also not afraid to diss me every opportunity he gets. But he is a great person, Siwoo.” Hyungwon silently laughed when he remembered Wonho’s reaction upon finding out he has a son. “I actually can’t believe I made a very crucial slip in front of him. Please don’t take this the wrong way my baby okay? Eomma’s not ashamed of you or whatsoever that’s why I don’t really mention you. It’s more like eomma is ashamed of himself for being a very bad eomma.” His laugh was cut short when he thought of the next thing he would say to Siwoo.

“And uh about your appa, I don’t really know a thing about him anymore. Eomma’s trying his very best to forget him but it’s just too painful sometimes. Your appa’s doing well the very last time I saw him. Are you getting tired of seeing eomma cry every night my star? I’m sorry. I’ll try my best to be okay for you.” Hyungwon managed to muster a small smile amidst all the tears he was shedding. Siwoo’s tombstone were getting wetter but he did not bother to care at the moment. He could just clean it up afterwards. Hyungwon looked up when he heard steps coming towards him and he was greeted by a smiling Minhyuk. He was thankful for the older when he accompanied him today.

“Are you done Wonnie? Are you ready to go back to the office? Kihyun’s expecting us there.” Minhyuk asked as he lent his handkerchief to the younger. “Hey my beautiful godson. How are you? Your prettiest samchon is finally here and I can’t wait to bond with your eomma and Ki samchon again. Don’t worry about your eomma. We’re going to take care of him as always.” He sadly smiled as he let his gaze fell onto Siwoo’s name on the tombstone. Hyungwon stood up and then he faced his son for the last time for that day.

“Eomma will be back Siwoo.” With a reluctant sigh, he then faced the older. “Let’s get back to work now Min. Considering you just loitered around in my office then that means I have so much work to do.”

“FINALLY YOU GUYS ARE BACK!” Kihyun’s shout echoed to the whole floor and Wonho’s concentration was snapped away from what he’s typing. Deciding to find out what’s the commotion all about, he decided to just ditch his work for now as he peeked outside. The backs of two figures greeted him and he did not have to be a genius to figure out who those may be. Minhyuk and of course, his boss who went MIA for so many days. He did not mean to eavesdrop to their conversation with Kihyun but eavesdropping became his thing since the day he worked at the company.

“Stop shouting Kihyun. You’re giving me a major headache I swear.” Hyungwon plainly said, and although Wonho could not catch a glimpse of his face, he knew he was frowning. _As usual! What’s new?_

“Fine you turtle. I already set the candles at your office boss. How did your meeting with him go?” Kihyun asked. Wonho tried his best not to burst out laughing upon hearing how Kihyun just called their boss. _Turtle? Pft._ But who’s the ‘him’ Kihyun’s referring to? His boyfriend or his father probably. Wonho just internally groaned. Why does he care so much anyway?

But instead of Hyungwon, Minhyuk was the one who answered. “It was fine. Hyungwon here just cried his heart out in front of him. It was fine, really.” Sarcasm was evident on Minhyuk’s voice but they knew it was his way of easing the atmosphere.

“That was expected of you, boss. You just go all weak and soft when it comes to him. Now, go back to your office and finish all your works. Minhyuk’s an expert in starting them but he can’t finish for heaven knows why.”

Hyungwon just shook his head and without a word, he went straight to his office. The two did not miss though the small smile he had. They knew Hyungwon is getting better and better each day and they could not wait for the day when he fully recovered from that tragic incident.

Unknown to them, Wonho went back to his desk as quiet as possible. He just cannot comprehend what he just heard. The words ‘Hyungwon’ and ‘crying’ in the same sentence just did not fit well in the equation for him. He always knew Hyungwon as a very hostile, antagonistic, and unfriendly person so him, being weak and soft were just too hard to imagine. But Wonho realized that he was back which means he can talk to him again. About what though? About his son and his story would be nice but they weren’t friends or anything. But on the other hand, well, he always believed that everything should start with topics regarding their work.

With great determination, Wonho trudged to Hyungwon’s office bringing his second draft for his installment. His hands felt heavy but he did not even care at that point. Upon hearing the usual soft ‘Come in’, he opened the door and the smell of lit candles welcomed his nose. Confused, he approached his boss who is currently signing sheets of papers on his desk.

“I heard that you’re back.” Wonho said, taking a seat across from Hyungwon. The latter did not even throw a glance at him but Wonho did not mind. That was more than expected.

“What can I help you with Wonho-ssi?” Hyungwon asked and Wonho took that time to analyze the younger’s face. Minhyuk’s words seemed to be true after all. His boss looked like he just bawled his eyes out the whole night.

“Why did you cry?” Wonho could not control himself that was for sure. Well on the bright side, that caught Hyungwon’s full attention and is now looking at him intently.

“And what made you think I cried Wonho-ssi?” Hyungwon’s question brought out a snort from Wonho. _Uh because he has eyes which function perfectly?_

“You don’t have to be a genius to realize you had been crying for some time boss.”

Hyungwon heaved out a sigh of conquest. He’s just so tired dealing with his emotions lately and Wonho is not helping right now. “Why do you care Wonho-ssi? You really shouldn’t, you know. You hate me right? Then just continue on hating me.”

Hyungwon’s outburst shocked the hell out of Wonho. At one moment he was just questioning his boss then the next, the other exploded like a dormant volcano who became active after some time. Hyungwon’s voice was void from any emotions which made him scarier. After regaining from shock, Wonho looked at Hyungwon. “I don’t hate you, boss.”

“Liar.”

“It’s true. It’s up to you to believe my words or not. And why do you keep on being mean to us when your eyes always tell another story? Anyways, here’s my second draft.” After Wonho handed Hyungwon his folder, he walked straight to the door but he stopped when he heard Hyungwon muttered something.

“It’s easier to make people hate you than to push them into liking you. No need to exert so much effort and time. That is the reason why Wonho-ssi.”

Hyungwon’s voice was now laced with defeat and agony. Wonho closed the door behind him now with lighter hands but a heavier heart.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Mental pain is less dramatic than physical pain, but it is more common and also harder to bear. The frequent attempt to conceal mental pain increases the burden: it is easier to say ‘My tooth is aching’ than to say ‘My heart is broken’.”_

_C.S. Lewis_

“Are you ready to go Wonho-ssi?” Wonho looked up from his phone only to be greeted by the pleasing sight of his boss, cladded in white open-collar shirt and crimson business coat, paired up with black slacks with his black hair styled to perfection. The other also sported a luxurious ray ban. Overall, he looked as dashing as ever and Wonho could not hold back a teasing whistle.

“Oho! Looking quite good boss!” The older teased and was left in shock when Hyungwon observed him from head to toe, smirking afterwards.

“You don’t look bad either.” Hyungwon responded and Wonho felt the tips of his ears getting warm at the other’s words. He could not understand why but his boss had this effect on him whenever Hyungwon compliments his work or just simply acts nice towards him. As they walked to the parking lot where their driver for today awaits, Wonho looked at himself from the glass windows. In contrast to Hyungwon, he was wearing a black polo shirt and navy blue business coat, paired up with matching navy blue slacks and his black hair was also styled to perfection. Thank God he has an awesome fashion sense because if he doesn’t, then he would look like a piece of trashy rug walking next to his boss who seemed like he could conquer even the runway.

When they arrived at the parking lot, a black Mercedes Benz S-Class came to sight and Wonho was more than surprised. He knew Hyungwon was filthy rich but he did not know he was that rich. A man probably in his early fifties greeted them and Wonho recognized him as Old Man Park who works part time as his boss’s driver and full time as their company’s driver and technician. They interacted already for several occasions.

“Sit wherever you like.” Wonho heard Hyungwon muttered as the latter opened the door of the backseat. He, on the other hand, did not have to think twice and just slid in beside the younger. Hyungwon looked like he did not mind at all where he sat as the younger just pulled out several folders from his black attaché case.

The drive was pretty much comfortable amidst the silence with the soft classical music booming from the radio. Wonho just settled on enjoying the view outside as he did not want his phone to be drained. He accidentally placed his power bank inside his luggage case which was placed in the car’s trunk by Old Man Park so he would not want to take the risk of having low battery throughout the rest of the drive. From time to time, he glanced at his boss from his peripheral view and frowned when he saw the other still reading on something. Deciding that he had enough, he faced Hyungwon.

“Don’t you get motion sickness or something?” Wonho curiously asked, trying to take away the folder from the other’s grasp. Hyungwon did not budge though making him frown deeper.

“I don’t experience such thing Wonho-ssi and I am already used to things like these.” Hyungwon did not even spare him a glance. Wonho internally glowered at that.

“You can just call me Wonho you know?” Maybe the other was just too engrossed to what he was reading that he did not manage to catch what Wonho’s saying.

“Pardon?” Hyungwon asked, his full attention now towards Wonho.

Wonho just shook his head. “Nothing. I said that you can drop the formalities with me boss. You can just simply call me Wonho or whatsoever.” He was basically muttering whatever that made Hyungwon smirked at him.

“Fair enough, Shin.” Hyungwon impishly said, handing one folder to Wonho. “Anyway, here’s the schedule and syllabus for the conference. You have the rest of the ride to read them. Ask me if you find something unreasonable or if you have questions.” He added.

Wonho just nodded his head, skimming through the pages of the folder. Unlike Hyungwon, Wonho has a terrible motion sickness. “I’ll just go through this later at the hotel we’re staying at. Unlike you, I have an awful motion sickness.”

“Okay then but let me give you a short briefing. After we checked in to the hotel, we have the rest of today for ourselves but we need to attend the dinner later along with the other representatives. The symposium and the main conference would be morning until afternoon tomorrow then we’re free for our last day.” Hyungwon explained and Wonho nodded his head from time to time, answering a brief “Okay”.

A little flashback: The next day after Hyungwon returned from his sick leave, he received an invitation for a conference for all the romance novelists in the city. Being the leading publication company, Hyungwon immediately accepted the invitation and since Wonho is now their romance novelist, he was instantly informed. Wonho was ecstatic upon hearing the news because truth be told, he cannot wait to learn and understand more about romance novels, being an efficient writer and the likes. Hyunwoo also told him that a conference like that was indeed fun and relaxing as he, himself, also experienced such conferences. Maybe if there was one thing they liked about their boss, it was his good decisions in accepting invitations and offers as well as taking them to said conventions. It turned out that the conference was already scheduled two days from that same day and it would be held in Busan for three days. Hyungwon did not even wait for Wonho’s affirmative response as he instantaneously settled everything they would need: hotel, transportation, pocket money, and so on and so forth.

They arrived in the hotel they would be staying at peacefully and without a fuss. Hyungwon slept the whole time at the car and upon seeing his sleeping boss, Wonho just did the same. Wonho tugged along his boss as they approached the male receptionist who looked like he was shooting hearts at Hyungwon.

“Reservation for Monbebe Publication Inc.” Hyungwon said in his usual nonchalant tone and the receptionist just gaped at the other like a fish. Wonho was already aware that his boss looked ethereal but he did not expect Hyungwon really had this effect on people he came across with. His boss did not seem to notice the man’s flirty looks because he was occupied in his phone but Wonho did. He faked his cough and that brought the man back from his fantasies and in an instant typed something on the laptop.

“Reservation by Chae Hyungwon?” The man confirmed.

“That’s me.” Hyungwon answered, handing the man his identity card. Wonho rolled his eyes silently at the back when the man’s gaze lingered on his boss’ ID picture longer than needed. _Damn! Could he get any more obvious?_ Wonho thought, tapping his foot impatiently.

After several minutes, the man finally handed them their key cards as they soundlessly traversed to the said rooms. As they went inside their respective suites, Wonho roamed his eyes around. Maybe he should give Hyungwon five stars for getting the best possible room for them. It was fully equipped with luxurious furniture and appliances and Wonho just chuckled to himself. _Now this is what you call a vacation!_ Since their next agenda would not be in a few hours, he decided first to change into a more comfortable outfit and he finally drifted to dreamland.

The dinner which is currently being held at the hotel’s function hall with the other representatives are going smoother than Wonho had expected. He thought he would have to mingle with arrogant, egotistical, and conceited personalities but he was proven wrong. Everyone was so welcoming and friendly making him adjust faster. Wonho is now having a chat with two other romance novelists named Taehyung from Army Publishers and Jaebum from Ahgases Inc. He found them both very friendly and approachable.

“It is still a surprise to me Hyungwon showed up and actually brought someone new.” Jaebum said and Taehyung nodded, now looking at the said man from across the room who is now sporting a different look with white business coat over a black button up paired up with matching white slacks. He still looked so damn ethereal and Wonho could not take his eyes off of him. If only this is a high school prom or some shit then Hyungwon would effortlessly take the Star of the Night award.

“You knew my boss?” Wonho asked and the two smiled at him.

“Of course. Who would not know the famous Chae Hyungwon of Monbebe Publication Inc.?” Jaebum pointed out and then laughed afterwards. “Nah I’m just kidding. We went to several conventions together and my boss, Jinyoung is somewhat friends with him.” He added.

Wonho just nodded, taking a sip of his wine while not taking his eyes away from Hyungwon. “Who’s he talking with?” He asked.

“Oh the one in the red coat is my boss, Jeon Jungkook and the one in black is Lee Taeyong from NCTzen Inc.” Taehyung explained. “But really, I still can’t believe Hyungwon’s not with Eunkwang hyung this time.”

Wonho shot him a questioning look. “You guys knew Eunkwang too? Why Eunkwang though? I thought he was on a completely different genre.” Taehyung and Jaebum confusedly looked at each other and then returned his questioning look.

“Man, you didn’t know?” Jaebum asked, confusing Wonho even more.

“Didn’t know what?”

“Before you, Hyungwon was the romance novelist at your firm. He was always with Eunkwang hyung before because that hyung is the only one in the same position as Hyungwon.” Jaebum patiently explained.

“Yeah. I still can’t believe Hyungwon hyung actually stopped being a writer two years ago. Man, he could kill a freaking character and still make it appear romantic. I wish I had his skills to be honest.” Taehyung added as he dreamily looked at Hyungwon.

“Dude you sound like a freaking fanboy.” Jaebum teased the younger and Taehyung childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

“It’s because I am. Such a loss when he quit though. Glad he already hired a new romance novelist. ”

Jaebum and Taehyung continued their bickering and talks but Wonho’s mind already drifted somewhere else. Why didn’t someone from the office say something about Hyungwon being the previous romance novelist? To be honest, Hyungwon did not look like someone who would write cheesy stuff and sweet things because of his cold and snobbish demeanor. Heck! He did not seem the type to enjoy crappy cliché novels and drama series so he, being the former romance novelist was a huge shock to Wonho. Many more questions circulated his mind but they all lead to one particular question: ‘Why did he suddenly quit being a writer?’ Wonho looked up once again to Hyungwon’s previous spot when he did not find the younger there. He politely excused himself from Jaebum and Taehyung stating that he needed to find his boss and the two just agreed, saying things like “See you later” and “Let’s hang out soon hyung”.

Wonho roamed around the whole function hall searching for the taller and it only took him about five minutes when he saw Hyungwon at the balcony outside. He did not hesitate to approach his boss and he even handed him a glass of champagne he got from the waiter inside.

“Seems like you need some company.” Wonho said as Hyungwon accepted the glass, muttering a short “Thanks”. They both took a sip from their respective glasses as they leaned on the balcony, enjoying the night view and calming breeze.

“How’s the dinner?” His boss asked and Wonho just smiled at no one and nothing in particular. Despite the never ending questions in his mind, tonight was eventful but a pleasant one for him.

“It was unexpectedly nice.” Wonho answered.

“Did you get to talk to other writers there?”

“Yeah. I met Jaebum and Taehyung.” Wonho stated and he saw Hyungwon slightly nodded his head.

Hyungwon said, “They are great people.”

Wonho could not agree any further. “Indeed they are.”

Silence followed soon after but it was anything but uncomfortable. The soft music from inside and the blurred voices from the people were the only things they could hear from their spot. Wonho sneakily glanced at Hyungwon who had his eyes closed and he was mesmerizing to look at. The moonlight shone upon his face and this was probably the best view Wonho had seen ever since they arrived here. Just then, the comforting silence was broken by a voice from behind.

“Hyungwon? Chae Hyungwon? Is that really you?”

Wonho felt Hyungwon visibly tensed at the voice and he also saw how the other’s eyes fluttered open rather abruptly. His eyes were filled with shock, surprise, nervous, and was that pain? Wonho was not sure. And because of the silence, he picked up the name Hyungwon muttered under his breath.

_“Gong Chansik.”_


	8. Chapter 8

_“It’s okay to be selfish and leave. There is never any crime in putting yourself first. When they tell you otherwise, don’t believe them. Don’t let them tear you down. They want to knock you off your feet so that they can keep you on the ground.”_

_Catarine Hancock_

Wonho kept on turning and tossing on his bed which he found very comforting earlier by the way. He really wanted to just close his eyes and sleep away but even that simple thing proved to be very hard for him. Wonho groaned for the nth time as he tried to push away Hyungwon’s expression earlier upon hearing that certain Gong Chansik’s voice. He did not even know the man’s relation to his boss and every time the younger’s heartbroken look resurfaced to his mind, the eagerness to know what was going on filled his heart to the brim. Wonho is determined to seek the answers to every questions he had and he knew only Hyungwon could answer them.

He did not even know why but Hyungwon’s mien was bursting with fear when they passed by the man. It was that kind of fear that was at the very least, disturbing and alarming. What he found more concerning though was that Hyungwon did not even try to hide his anxiety as they went face-to-face with that Chansik guy. Wonho could not help but admit that the guy is pretty good-looking but not as good-looking as Hyungwon, but still good-looking nonetheless. He is also tall, taller than Wonho definitely and almost the same height as his boss. What he found distracting about the man was that he seems to be intimidating and daunting. He sported those looks of a typical bad boy who came from a rich family or to be more accurate, he seemed to be the CEO type who gets everything he could ever want in just a snap of his fingers. His relationship with his boss was still a mystery to Wonho.

Just as he was about to let sleep take over, he heard the neighboring door being slammed shut. Wonho frowned as he realized that it was actually the door on Hyungwon’s room. Not thinking twice, he went outside and he was greeted by the back of his boss who was locking his room. He frowned even more upon noticing that instead of pajamas or some sort of comfortable, casual clothes Hyungwon should be wearing, the other was dressed in a loose black shirt paired with tight skinny jeans which enveloped his legs perfectly. A choker was also delicately placed on his neck. A total contrast to what he was used to see. This Hyungwon somehow did not feel like Hyungwon at all, if that even made sense.

“Where are you going boss?” Wonho voiced out and he saw how Hyungwon stumbled back, shock evident on his face.

“What the fuck Shin?!” Hyungwon cried out, holding his chest tightly. The older truly gave him a fright and that did not really help his condition right now.

“I asked you where the hell you are going at this hour. It’s pretty late boss in case you are not aware.” Wonho explained and his voice was laced with worry and concern as well as sarcasm and disdain. He also saw how the younger looked like a lost puppy for a second, almost like showing that he, himself, also did not know why he was out at this forsaken time. But of course, Hyungwon being Hyungwon, just shrugged his shoulders and Wonho could not help the frown appearing on his face.

“I’m going to hit the bar. I heard they serve pretty damn good mixes.” Now this was Hyungwon’s side Wonho never knew actually existed. To him, Hyungwon did not seem like a bar-goer type. But if Hyungwon’s going to the bar, then Wonho was a hundred percent sure the younger would get wasted badly. Not wasting any second, he shouted a quick “Wait for me” and he pretty much bombed his luggage, looking for some clothing combination which is decent enough to go to a bar. On the other hand, Hyungwon could not help but just let out a sigh and wait for the older.

The bar just like what Wonho expected was very noisy and chaotic at some point. He was quite thankful though that the place was not that crowded but enough for his ears to burst because of the noise. He really did not like the ambiance of any bars or clubs, save it for his boss who was already wasted after a few shots. To say that the other was a handful is an understatement. He could not count how many times he almost got into a fight trying to swat away the perverted hands of those man who wanted to take advantage of his drunk boss. Wonho wanted to just put his muscles to good use and throw a punch but he has a reputation to uphold as well as his boss.

“Give me one more of this please. Damn you are really good at your job.”

Wonho rolled his eyes at Hyungwon. They are sitting side by side in front of the bar mobile and it was already Hyungwon’s eighth refill. The bartender shot Wonho a concerned look and he just sighed, nodding his head for the third time. After the younger’s fifth glass, the bartender threw glances at Wonho, secretly asking for approval. _Maybe he thought we are a couple._ Wonho thought and he grimaced when he saw Hyungwon gulped the alcohol in one shot like there’s no tomorrow. Only two minutes had passed and Hyungwon signaled again to the bartender but Wonho had enough. He motioned for the bartender to stop and the latter immediately got it.

Pulling his seat closer to his boss, Wonho made Hyungwon face him. “Stop this already Hyungwon. Let’s go back to our rooms.” The younger gave him a teasing smile and Wonho realized that he called his boss by his first name which was a first occurrence for him.

“Oh come on Wonho! Don’t be such a kill joy. I’m just starting.” Hyungwon whined and pulled out a cute expression, trying to pull away from Wonho’s grasp. Wonho was stunned for a moment. _No Wonho! You’re not going to be carried away by that. Ugh! Fuck it he’s cute._ It also did not go unnoticed to him that Hyungwon called him by his first name without any formalities for the first time. The way his name rolled off of Hyungwon’s tongue was just priceless.

“You’re already drunk boss. Come on! Let’s get you out of here.”

Just then, Hyungwon harshly pulled away and it was a success this time. He glared at Wonho with pure hatred that made him confused and somewhat terrified. “You’re just like him. Always trying to control me and shit.” The younger starkly muttered in a very low voice but Wonho managed to hear it perfectly. Their close proximity truly helped him a lot. What the younger said though brought even more confusion to his mind. Instead of letting his boss go, he pulled him closer like he was hugging him. He could already feel Hyungwon’s breath on his neck. Maybe it was the alcohol that Wonho unconsciously chugged earlier that controlled him but he knew it was more of his worry towards his boss. Hyungwon looked so despairing and heartbroken and Wonho hated it.

“Who’s him, Hyungwon?” Wonho asked and he felt Hyungwon tensed under his hold. A moment of silence for the two of them surfaced then the older felt tears on his shoulders. It was a major surprise to him that Hyungwon is indeed crying.

“Chansik.” It was nothing more than a mere whisper but it rang loudly on Wonho’s ears. Chansik? Like the Gong Chansik they met earlier?

“What did he do to you?” Now it felt more like an interrogation but call him an opportunist or whatsoever, he just could not let this opportunity go to waste. If he absolutely wanted to get a peace of mind, then this might just be the perfect way. At the back of his mind, he did not expect Hyungwon to even reply but the younger did, just not in the way he expected. Why? Because Hyungwon went ballistic.

“HE BROKE ME WONHO! HE FUCKING BROKE ME, MY BODY, MY HEART, MY SOUL, AND MY SANITY. HE BROKE ME AND THEN HE LEFT.” At this point, Hyungwon was thrashing and turning so Wonho held him closer, if that was even possible. He looked around and he sighed in relief when no one seemed to notice them. But what his boss had said left him speechless heck he was more than taken aback. He did not know what those words meant but he was not an idiot to not realize that Chansik was his boss’ past lover. Just when he thought it was over, Hyungwon pulled back again, this time with more hatred and loathing in his eyes.

“AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT’S WORSE? I FUCKING LOST MY SON TRYING TO BEG FOR HIM TO COME BACK TO ME. I LOST SIWOO. I LOST MY ANGEL, WONHO! AND NOW THAT HE’S GONE, IT WAS LIKE HE BROUGHT WITH HIM A PART OF ME, AND I CAN’T DO ANYTHING TO TAKE IT BACK.” Tears were falling from Hyungwon’s eyes uncontrollably and Wonho tried to hold his own batch of tears. Wonho is now consoling Hyungwon, ruffling his hair as he hugged the younger close to him. Muttering words like ‘I’m here’ and ‘It’s all in the past now’, nothing seems to work. At that point, he now finally understood Hyungwon and his reserved and aloof demeanor. Maybe the younger was indeed right before, Wonho did not really know him nor his story, so he should not judge him just like that. But Wonho did exactly just that and he regretted it.

What Wonho wanted to do right then and there was to find that fucking Gong Chansik and punch the living daylights out of him. If it means soothing the younger then he would be more than willing to commit such act.

The sun was already up when Wonho woke up from his short sleep. He looked up and he realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch inside his boss’ room after the other’s outburst last night. He turned his head to where he tucked in the younger and when he saw Hyungwon staring at him, he instantly went to his side.

“What’s wrong?” Wonho asked and Hyungwon looked like he had seen a ghost for mere seconds.

“I accidentally told you everything, haven’t I?” Hyungwon’s voice went back to being void of any feelings and Wonho contemplated if they went back to zero. Maybe they did and Wonho felt like shit.

“But those are the truth, right?”

Hyungwon absentmindedly nodded and the older felt as if an arrow stabbed him straight to his heart. Truthfully, he was hoping last night that Hyungwon’s flare-up was just because of the alcohol, far from the actual truth but he was proven wrong once again. Wonho stayed silent, watching his boss’ actions intensely. Hyungwon suddenly looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Since you already know half of it then I guess you deserve to know the whole story.”

“If you don’t want to share it then it’s fine with me.”

Hyungwon sarcastically laughed. “And then what? Unconsciously killed you because of curiosity? Just sit down and listen if you want.” And so Wonho did exactly what he was told.

“I am not sure if I already mentioned this but Gong Chansik, the man from last night, he was my ex-boyfriend. He was the CEO of Bana Group of Companies and one of the major sponsors of this event. We were together for as long as I could remember. We were high school sweethearts, your typical famous couple which everyone admired and hated at the same time. Our relationship was going strong even when we graduated from high school. We went to the same university for college and graduated at the same time.” Hyungwon bitterly smiled at the bitter memories and harsh flashbacks. “When we graduated, I immediately landed a job as a romance novelist at the Monbebe Publication Firm and he was accepted on his father’s company. We purchased an apartment and we lived there for many years. I had no idea what happened to him but he suddenly changed. His behavior changed, his demeanor changed, even our relationship changed. He became much more possessive towards me and every time he saw me talking to another guy, he would hurt me, punch me, hit me, and sometimes he even forced himself in me. For two years it went on like that. You could say that I was a victim of a toxic relationship. I was a battered boyfriend but I could not find myself leaving him. I just loved him so damn much even if it hurts. Kihyun and Minhyuk tried to take me away from him but Chansik still managed to snatch me back. His abuse got even more intense. He resorted to locking me up and starving me for days, but I said nothing. One day, he sexually abused me once again and I found myself pregnant weeks after. And yes, I am a bearer.” A sad smile was evident on Hyungwon’s face and Wonho’s heart clenched even further. He was aware that tears were already streaming on his face but he did not care. He wanted to hear the other’s story even if it was very painful. Wonho was only a listener but he could imagine the pain Hyungwon endured.

“When I found out that I was indeed pregnant, I barely came home to our apartment. Chansik was unstoppable and I could not possibly risk the life of my unborn child. I just can’t. When I came home one time to get few of my things, our apartment was empty. His clothes and things were not there and I became worried. Chansik was the love of my life and I can’t lose him that time and so I tried to find him and when I did, I begged for him to come back. And that was the biggest mistake of my life. The doctor said it was because of the stress and emotional agony I was in that my child could no longer hold it anymore. I had a miscarriage two years ago. It was my fault Wonho! I was such a useless parent that I cannot even save myself and my son. It was not that bastard’s fault, it was mine.” Wonho could not bear seeing his boss in so much pain that he in an instant engulfed Hyungwon into another hug. Both of them were crying their hearts out.

“It was not your fault Hyungwon. It was his.” Wonho rubbed the other’s back soothingly. Hyungwon shook his head.

“It was mine Wonho. If only I wasn’t such a terrible mother then my son would still be alive.”

“No don’t say that. Your son’s name is Siwoo right?” Hyungwon nodded and Wonho smiled at him.

“A lovely name for a lovely child. Siwoo is in a better place now Hyungwon and I know he’s looking over you every single day. Don’t you want to show him that you are happy instead? The more you are hurt, the more it hurts Siwoo further.” Wonho said as he gently stroke Hyungwon’s cheeks and wiped away the younger’s tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! You guys are the best.


	9. Chapter 9

_“Never judge badly a rage of a very patient heart who had let go many repetitive offenses from insufferable bastards.”_

_Angelica Hopes_

The whole convention ended without much hassle and aggravation. Both Wonho and Hyungwon did not had any further encounters with Chansik for the last two days which was a relief particularly for Hyungwon but not much for Wonho. He really wanted to make the guy taste the wrath of his fist at least for his boss. After Hyungwon’s revelations, sudden awkwardness sometimes washed through them but they knew with time, everything would get back to normal. And when they say normal, it means Hyungwon being a snarky boss and Wonho being his number one hater, although the latter doubted he would still see his boss in that light.

Overall, Wonho was thankful for his boss for bringing him along to the convention because he learned so many things that cannot be taught on books. Knowing other writers from all over the city, especially the hyperactive Taehyung and the narcissistic Jaebum, was also a plus. With the exception of their encounter with Gong Chansik and Hyungwon’s past, Wonho really had a good time.

It was already past midnight when they arrived back to Seoul and they were tired as hell. Wonho glanced at his boss who was sleepily dragging his luggage from the car to the entrance of the company. He gave a small bow directed to Old Man Park and he gave a small wave as their driver went on his way home. He looked once again at Hyungwon and maybe asking the other for a coffee would not be a bad idea.

“Hey boss!” Wonho called and the younger looked at him with droopy eyes. He really looked tired and sleepy.

“What now?” Hyungwon murmured, trying to find the keys in his coat.

“Let’s go hit the 24 hour café on the next street.” He suggested and he saw how Hyungwon’s eyes slightly went wide like it was the most absurd thing he heard.

“Are you shitting me? I’m sleepy as hell and I even doubt I could go home at this rate. I’m going to stay at my office. You could go home if you want to.” Hyungwon explained but unfortunately, Wonho’s not having any of it.

“Oh come on boss! We could go order some tea, iced coffee or something. Please boss!” Wonho internally smiled and danced when he saw Hyungwon’s eyes twitched for a brief moment. At the end though because of the older’s persuasion, Hyungwon sighed.

“Ugh fine. You had me at iced coffee, Shin.”

Hyungwon did not know what happened but he just found himself sitting across from Wonho at some 24 hour café near the firm. He was absolutely sleepy and sluggish but the aroma of coffee and tea being brewed somehow helped him stay awake. He looked at the older and Wonho was drumming the table to some beat he could not even understand. He was also bobbing his head with a soft smile on his lips and Hyungwon envied him. _How could he still have so much energy in him?_

Just then, the waiter arrived carrying their orders. “One iced coffee vanilla for Chae Hyungwon-ssi and one iced Americano for Shin Wonho-ssi. Thank you for waiting sirs.” The waiter bowed and they muttered soft ‘thanks’ before slurping on their respective drinks. Silence became the usual for them but it did not last for too long unlike before.

“Can I ask something boss?” Wonho inquired, not taking his eyes off Hyungwon.

“You’re already asking so just go on with it.”

“Why did you quit being a romance novelist when you were making a name because of it? I heard from Jaebum and Taehyung that you were one of the best in the field.”

Hyungwon thought for a moment before answering. “After what happened to me, romance was just not a thing anymore. If I continued to be a writer, then it was just like forcing myself to do something that I’m no longer good at. And hey, if I did not let go of the job then you would not be here.” He slightly laughed at his words but stopped when he saw how serious Wonho’s expression is. He was not laughing, smiling, nor complaining or whining and Hyungwon admitted that he was not used to this Wonho. There was something in the other’s look but he could not put a finger to it, pity probably and because of that Hyungwon smirked at him. “Stop looking at me like you pity me Shin.”

Wonho soon snapped out of his trance and faced Hyungwon once again. “I don’t pity you. I just found your past somewhat disturbing perhaps.” The older reluctantly said because he was not sure how to arrange his words without offending the other. Hyungwon noticed that and shot Wonho another smirk.

“Don’t worry! You can say how messed up my past was. You don’t have to tiptoe around it.”

“But how are you feeling now?” Wonho’s voiced was spiked with concern once again and Hyungwon was not sure if he should be used to it by now. The other looked genuinely concerned and to say that Hyungwon was confused was understating. _Why? Why would he be concerned to me?_

With furrowed eyebrows, Hyungwon stared at Wonho directly. “Why are you asking me these things?”

“What?” Wonho appeared to be confused by his question.

“Why does it matter to you whether I’m okay or not? Because last time I checked, you hate me to the core. You even called me Satan if I’m not mistaken. You know just because I told you about my past does not mean you should concern yourself to me now. That’s not how it works Shin.”

“What if I tell you that I really am concerned?” Wonho retorted back and Hyungwon almost choked on his drink. This was probably the most serious look Wonho showed him.

“But why? Why would you be concerned over someone like me?”

“Do I really need to have a reason for that? Can’t I be concerned because you are my boss and I am your supervisee?” Wonho insisted and Hyungwon let out a sigh of defeat.

“Fine whatever you say Shin. And to answer your question, I am fine now. Maybe slightly bothered by the fact that I just met again my abusive ex who seemed to be even better-looking than the last time I saw him but I’m fine.” Sarcasm was dripping on his words like poisonous honey and Wonho snickered.

“Thanks for the sarcasm boss.”

“No but I’m really fine. Kihyun and Minhyuk introduced me to Dr. Shim, a psychologist downtown who specialized in people like me who was a victim of domestic violence so I guess he helps me a lot. Still having nightmares though.” Hyungwon honestly answered still sounding nonchalant and Wonho nodded.

“Then I guess everything’s good now, right? What are your plans?”

“I don’t know. Probably forget that I saw him again and get back with my life. I can’t possibly change the past so all I could do now is to focus on my future.”

Their drinks were already halfway done but their conversation continued further, thanks to Wonho. They also did not realize the time. Honestly speaking, Hyungwon did not mind talking and answering the other’s questions at all. They were neither judging nor offending.

“Why do you act bossy and snappy around people when you are clearly not like that at all?” Wonho asked and Hyungwon tried to bite back a frown. He covered it with a smirk in the end.

“How could you possibly sure I am not like that?”

“Don’t ask me how. I just know.” Wonho’s answer made him confused so he just shrugged, sipping the last drop of his iced coffee vanilla.

“I am better at making enemies rather than friends. I have Kihyun and Minhyuk, so I guess I’m fine with it.”

“Don’t forget Jooheon, Hyunwoo, and I.” And with that, Hyungwon’s smirk on his face deepened but inside, he was actually fluttered. It was not always someone would admit that they are concerned over him.

“Highly doubt it Shin. Those two really hate my existence.”

Because of being worn out and drowsy, Wonho ended up sleeping on Hyungwon’s leather couch on his office while the other slept on the futon they placed beside the couch. It was 9 in the morning when they both woke up from their deep sleep. They were aware it was not enough but they still have to work for the day, especially now that they are in the midst of publishing tons of new books. Wonho squinted his eyes when the sun rays blinded his sight.

“You could go home for the day and rest Shin. Just make sure to email me the latter half of your second draft.” Hyungwon said from the other side of the room, now finally out from his casual jeans and shirt, and is now dressed more formally. He seemed ready to start his work and Wonho was amazed at how fast the younger moved and changed.

His boss’ offer sounded tempting and appealing but he was quite worried about the other. Hyungwon was just as tired as him, or if not, then more tired because he was the one who arranged everything for the both of them during the convention in Busan. Instead of accepting Hyungwon’s command, Wonho rummaged some decent work clothes from his luggage and when he was done, he went straight to the direction of the bathroom inside Hyungwon’s office.

“You don’t mind if I use your shower, right?” Wonho leaned towards the doorframe as he glanced at Hyungwon who was busy fixing the beddings he used. Hyungwon raised his eyebrow at him.

“You’re not going to go home?”

Wonho just shook his head and Hyungwon reluctantly nodded. He took that as an affirmative response to his question and off he went to shower. The reason why he did not decide to go home and rest although he really wanted to, was because he knew Hyungwon would work his pretty ass off without taking some rest. He believed that if he’s here at least he could look after the younger secretly and lend a helping hand whenever his boss needs it. But honestly, Wonho is not sure why he suddenly feels protective and concerned over his snobbish, cold-hearted boss who is such a pain but maybe the other’s backstory changed his perspective towards him. Hyungwon did not deserve whatever shit he went through before. He was not worthy of all the things that Gong Chansik put him through. Wonho believed that no one deserves to be hurt, in any sense of that word. Instead, what the younger deserves are so much more than love, care, and respect.


	10. Chapter 10

_“Trust yourself. Let self-awareness be your science. Let self-discovery be your research. Let your intuition be your expert. Let your endless curiosity be your teacher. And, above all, find out what makes you smile. That is the most important study you can ever undertake.”_

_Vironika Tugaleva_

Much to everyone’s pleasure and delight, the director of the Monbebe Publication Inc. named Yoo Jaesuk or whom they referred to as Director Yoo, freed their afternoon work for a whole month of great work. Both Hyungwon and Eunkwang were praised nonstop and all their supervisees were also commended and were promised a salary raise for the month. Thousands of books were sold and the contents were all featured in the local news.

It was already 12 in the afternoon which means that work is finally done and so Wonho starts to fix his things. After that, he went straight to the other’s cubicles to ask them what they will do for the remaining time of the day. First, he went to see Jooheon. He saw the younger on his phone, probably playing mobile games again.

“What’s up Heon? Any plans for today?” Wonho asked as he took a seat on the mono block chair right across Jooheon’s swivel chair. Jooheon slightly glanced at him before focusing his vision back on to his phone.

“I heard Kihyun hyung and Minhyuk hyung are going to the mall with Satan. Should we go with them?” Jooheon inquired, not taking his eyes off of his mobile phone. Hyunwoo took that time to enter the younger’s cubicle with his black backpack slung on his right shoulder.

“What do you say Hyunwoo hyung?” The younger then diverted his gaze to the oldest in the room and Hyunwoo let out a small smile.

“Sure, why not? I have nothing to do for the rest of the day anyway.”

“Wait a minute guys! So we are basically going with Kihyun and the others?” Wonho asked and the other two nodded at him with Jooheon letting out a sarcastic ‘duh’, which was totally unneeded if you ask Wonho.

“We’re not even invited.” Wonho stated with a straight face. Jooheon just shrugged while Hyunwoo seemed to agree with Wonho for a millisecond but Jooheon has his ways of persuading people.

“Then we’re just going to tail after them. It’s not like they own the mall or something right?”

It was then that Wonho realized that nothing could really change Jooheon’s mind. Jooheon is the type of person that if he sets his mind on something, he would surely let it happen by hook or by crook. It was not a surprise to him nor to Hyunwoo to the fact that Jooheon may or may not grew a liking towards Minhyuk. What else could they do right?

“Fine. We’re stalking them or whatever. Now get your ass up and let’s go. We don’t want to miss where they’re going, right?” Wonho said in a slightly teasing manner. If you ask him why he supported Jooheon’s crazy idea then he would not be able to answer. He, himself, did not know why either.

“Which one’s better, Wonnie?”

Hyungwon looked up from his phone with a sigh. Minhyuk and Kihyun forcefully dragged him to the mall. Take note of the word “forcefully”! Hyungwon is just not that fond of going to places where he knew lots of people would be present, mall included. He would rather snuggle on his warm, fluffy Sergeant Keroro blanket with a glass of iced coffee on his bedside table while he is finishing some work. _Damn! That sounds really tempting Hyungwon-ah_. Hyungwon thought, quite forgetting that Minhyuk asked him something. If it wasn’t for the older, he would continue daydreaming about his dream afternoon break.

He raised an eyebrow at what Minhyuk’s showing him: two identical red neckties. “Min, are you aware that those neckties are the same?” Hyungwon disinterestedly asked and Minhyuk let out a loud gasp earning few stares from the people inside the shop.

“You did not just say that Chae Hyungwon. These two are obviously different. This one is crimson red while this one is candy red.” Hyungwon tried his very best not to roll his eyes at the way the older emphasized his point.

“Still looks the same to me. Just ask Kihyun, leave me alone.” He harshly replied and Minhyuk pouted, hopping to Kihyun’s direction on the other side of the shop. Sometimes Hyungwon is still wondering about the actual age of Lee Minhyuk because he seems like a twelve-year old boy trapped in the body of an adult.

After thirty dreadful minutes inside the shop and another thirty minutes of just going in and out of other shops, the three of them decided to drop by the coffee shop inside the mall before going to their last destination: the bookstore upon Hyungwon’s request. Minhyuk already had seven paper bags of purchases mostly clothes, Kihyun had five mostly shoes, and Hyungwon had three of his own.

The coffee shop they are currently in was almost identical to the café downtown and Hyungwon felt a sense of familiarity. The scent of coffees truly calms him down and the ambiance of coffee shops were plus points. Feeling very odd, Hyungwon turned his head to the glass window on the right, overlooking the mall. His eyebrows furrowed upon seeing three very familiar backs sitting on the wooden benches just outside the coffee shop itself. He may be wrong but he swore those were his supervisees. Shrugging, Hyungwon decided to just let it go and focus on what Minhyuk and Kihyun’s talking about: guys, of course.

“Shit Hyungwon looked our way.” Wonho muttered in a panicky manner as he turned around abruptly. Jooheon and Hyunwoo did the same. For hours, they just tailed after the three much to Jooheon and surprisingly, Hyunwoo’s amusement. In that short period of time, Wonho learned some things about his boss upon his observations. First of all, he found out that Hyungwon does not like malls in general. Second, he is also not interested in clothes nor shoes. How he managed to always look so good in whatever he wears is still unknown to Wonho. Third, Hyungwon seems to have a special liking to eye glasses whether with lens or just sunglasses. If his observation was precise, Hyungwon bought at least six pairs.

“Let’s go hyungs! They already went outside the café.” Jooheon whispered and motioned for the older ones to follow him. Wonho hissed as people started to look weirdly at them but at least they were having fun so boo people!

They sneakily followed their coworkers to every shop they went to and now they found themselves standing outside the book shop. Hyunwoo snorted at the sight.

“I would bet all my fortune that Kihyun’s the one who insisted to go here.” Jooheon just nodded but Wonho beg to differ upon glancing at the entrance of the shop.

“Sorry to disappoint you brother but it was Hyungwon’s. Look.” Wonho pointed and the other two turned to look to where he was pointing at. There they saw an active and smiley Hyungwon which is a great contrast to his expression before, a bored looking Kihyun, and Minhyuk who looks like he is being tortured inside.

“Shall we go inside gentlemen and make our presence felt?” Wonho smirked while side glancing the two. He strolled inside not bother waiting for a response from either Jooheon or Hyunwoo. Wonho went past Kihyun and Minhyuk who settled themselves on the mini couches provided for the customers. The latter two did not seem to notice him though and he continued to stroll around the store, secretly looking for some black-haired lad.

After going past the non-fiction aisles and into those who house the fiction ones, he finally saw his boss. Wonho’s smile was immediately replaced by a frown when he realized Hyungwon’s not alone. It would be okay and acceptable if he is with Kihyun or Minhyuk but no! He had to be with an unfamiliar guy who appears like he is devouring Hyungwon in his mind. Wonho knew what a playboy looks like and he knows one when he sees one.

In just three hurried and angry steps, he closed the distance between him and the two. Wonho noticed the forced smile Hyungwon wore and he also noticed how the younger’s eyes went wide upon seeing him.

“Shin?! What are you doing here?” Hyungwon asked, surprise evident on his voice. Wonho did not straightly answer him and let his gaze fall on to the guy beside his boss.

“Who might you be?” He nonchalantly asked, faking a small smile towards the guy. His heart was beating loudly against his chest and he did not even know why. All he knew was that he felt anger and rage eating up his whole system, especially upon seeing the weird gaze of the guy directed to Hyungwon. _This guy is up to no good._ That was something Wonho is sure of.

Instead of responding to his question, the guy gave Hyungwon another smile. “I have to go now. See you around pretty boy.” And then he just coolly whistled, strolling away from them but not before giving Wonho a smug look. The guy left the two of them grimacing and sneering.

“What just happened?” Wonho finally let out a small scoff, meeting Hyungwon’s gaze and the latter just scoffed even louder.

“Tell me about it. He just came up to me and vulgarly flirted with me. I can’t even remember his name. Something about Kang Daniel or whatever.” Hyungwon blabbered while scanning through the pages of a book he was holding. Wonho noticed the familiar cover of the book and smiled.

“Autobiography of Lance Armstrong?” He asked and Hyungwon nodded, still busy from what he was doing.

“Yeah.”

“Are you thinking of buying it?” Wonho queried and he internally smiled when his boss finally looked at him. Hyungwon just shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess. What are you doing here anyway?”

Wonho silently laughed at Hyungwon’s question but he just gave the other a wide smile.

“Oh you have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway there :))


	11. Chapter 11

“ _ It has been said ‘time heals all wounds.’ I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone.” _

_ Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy _

Days had passed and Wonho watched in awe as Hyungwon gently removed the wilted leaves that had fallen on his son’s tombstone. Seeing the white marble with the name Chae Siwoo engraved on it felt too surreal for him, dreamlike even. He stayed in silence, a few feet away from his boss, giving him the privacy that was needed. Just watching intently as the younger caressed the tombstone with utmost care and gentleness. 

“ Siwoo-yah.” 

Wonho was snapped out of his reveries when Hyungwon started to talk . It was nothing more than a small whisper but he still managed to catch the sound of longing. His own heart went out to the tall man that had been through so much but still showed this gentle and affectionate side in private. Hyungwon even managed to form a small smile on his full lips, without a doubt a gift for his little son, that made Wonho smile in return. Even when the younger couldn’t see it.

“ We have a guest, my little star.” Hyungwon spoke once again and Wonho did not hesistate when his boss motioned for him to come closer. He also patted the empty space next to him and Wonho carefully settled himself in the free spot. The green grass brushed against his feet but Wonho could not care any less. It was rather relaxing. Hearing Hyungwon calling his son ‘my little star’ brought back so many of his own memories because his late mother also used to call him ‘my star’. That was the exact moment Wonho realized that Hyungwon, without a doubt, was indeed a mother in his own self. 

He let his gaze rest on the tombstone and smiled to himself. “Hi Siwoo. My name is Shin Wonho. I am your mom’s latest supervisee and let me tell you...” Wonho started in a soft voice and it felt like he could go on and on because the atmosphere put him at ease, despite them being in front of a grave. If he hadn’t been so focused on talking to "the little star“, then he would have noticed the soft smile Hyungwon was sending his way.

Who would have thought that the weekend would turn out like this?

_ Flashback _

_ It was Saturday morning, meaning no 6 AM wake up call, no rushed shower and no long working hours at the company. Wonho should have been in bed still but instead he was already bustling around at his workspace. He could picture Jooheon teasing him about being a scatter brain that had to forget the file with his drafts and revisions for the upcoming week.  _

_ Wonho really could smack himself sometimes. _

_ After finally securing the things he needed, he turned off the lights and felt a sense of déjà vu when he noticed the slight ajar door leading to Hyungwon’s office. Without second thoughts, he closed the distance between the elevator and his boss’ office.  _

_ He did not bother with knocking and just made his way inside and saw the younger clad in a comfortable woven white sweater matched with black pants. His boss had his back turned towards the door and seemed absorbed into some papers as he bent over his desk. Wonho got lost in the view for a moment before he bumped into the trash bin to his right. At that the younger finally noticed his presence and turned around at inhuman speed. _

“ _ Shin? What are you doing here?” Hyungwon asked surprised, as he glanced at the file case in the other’s hand.  _

“ _ I could ask you the same thing.” Wonho retorted with a raised brow and muttered a quick “I got it” when Hyungwon was about to unplug a laptop cable with one of his long legs.  _

“ _ Thanks.” Hyungwon was back into boss mode, as he went to zip up his bag and quickly glanced at his watch. "I have to go now.“ He turned towards the elder and grabbed his car keys with his free hand. "Do you still have work left? Or do you want me to give you a ride?“ _

" _Ready if you are.“ Wonho replied with a grin and let his boss lead the way._

“ _ Where are you heading anyway?” The supervisee asked as soon as they had reached the underground car park. _

_ Hyungwon’s frame went rigid at that and he locked eyes with the elder. Looking for something Wonho couldn’t pin point at that moment. _

“ _ I....“ The tall one finally started softly. "I spend most of my Saturdays at the cemetery.” His gaze was vulnerable and send shivers down the other’s back. _

_ Without hesitation Wonho grabbed his hand and blurted the first thing that came to mind. _

“ _ Can I go with you?” He kind of expected the younger to straight up decline his request but was met with a small  _ “ _ Why?”. Instead of answering, Wonho just let his thumb rub gently over the back of Hyungwon’s hand and whispered  _ “ _ Please” in a tone, even the younger could not decipher. It sounded like a mix of support and anticipation and something else, something warm and comfortable. _

And that’s how they came to sit here, side by side in front of Siwoo’s tombstone. 

“ ...and did you know that your eomma rejected my first draft? Ha! The audacity of him to actually do that. But what he said made me realize that I should not just consider the business part of our job but also my personal satisfaction in doing so.” Wonho had continued to ramble for the last ten minutes. He just chattered about his stories and adventures upon accepting the job as a romance novelist, adding some laughs where it fit and making Hyungwon feel like he was having a real conversations with a 2 years old. Most of his stories were just about their encounters, and some of them were funny enough that Hyungwon couldn’t help himself to chuckle here and there.

Earlier, Hyungwon had been more than shocked when Wonho wanted to tag along. Usually it was only him, his thoughts and little Siwoo. Rarely Kihyun or Minhyuk would accompany him because both knew how important those private moments were for their friend. Wonho however rushed forward without any fear and his request had Hyungwon more confused than anything. He had this urge to ask the muscular guy for his motives but he knew he couldn’t do it, especially not when the older’s face lit up like that while talking to his most beloved person.

_ You made someone happy again my little star. _

Hyungwon smiled to himself, not realizing that Wonho ’ s gaze was already resting on him, a matching smile on his own lips.

“Why are you smiling?” Wonho suddenly asked, and Hyungwon was brought back to his senses abruptly.

“ Nothing. I am just hoping that Siwoo could really hear you right now.” His genuine beam was swiftly replaced by a somber one and Wonho could not help but bump his shoulder with the other’s in a soft way.

“ He could hear me, you know? And he could hear you too, so don’t ruin this moment with your boss attitude. Siwoo wouldn’t like to see you this way.” Wonho teased and Hyungwon could not help but stare at him. 

“ You’re lucky this time, Shin.” He replied, trying to get a grip on his emotions, before letting his gaze linger on the tombstone again. 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, feeling the cold breeze and just doing nothing in particular. From time to time, Wonho would crack silly jokes for Siwoo and Hyungwon would just shake his head. Time seemed to stop for the both of them as only the two of them and the spirit of little Siwoo existed in these moments.

“ Hyungwon?” 

Both Hyungwon and Wonho turned their heads into the direction of a new voice and instantly Hyungwon felt like someone had slapped him all over again. Wonho noticed how Hyungwon stiffened at the sight of the intruder and he suddenly felt the urge to grab the younger’s hand and drag him away from here. The tall physique of a man slowly came into view and Wonho recognized the face right away, feeling sick and disgusted at the same time.

“ Chansik.” Hyungwon finally managed to press out and the way his voice faltered and shook alerted Wonho. It was an obvious indication that the man, who was now standing in front of them, was clearly not welcome here. Wonho’s mind was in conflict with what to do first: Grab Hyungwon’s hand so they could get the hell out of here (but not before landing a good punch to Gong Chansik’s face), or letting his muscles speak til that disgusting pig would leave Hyungwon and Siwoo alone once and for all.

_ The second one sounds more tempting!  _ Wonho concluded but he knew that he could never put Hyungwon in the middle of a fight. 

The two of them intensely watched as Chansik bent down in front of Siwoo’s tombstone and placed a bouquet of blue roses on the grass. Hyungwon was still frozen in his spot as Wonho gritted his teeth at the sight in front of him. Just like what Hyungwon used to do, Chansik also gently caressed the name of his son. It was quite a surprise to him that his ex-lover and the father of his baby could actually be that gentle and caring, a total contrast to what Hyungwon remembered. It was like Chansik went back from being a fiery wolf to a gentle lamb. Gone were those killer stares, balled fists, and sharp mouth that he remembered and Hyungwon was beyond staggered. 

He wanted to shout at him, curse him, punch him, slap him but he couldn’t even find his voice. He felt like his whole system had shut down and all he could do was to stare blankly at the back of the man who had ruined his life. He felt so dizzy and torn by all these emotions that he lost his balance for a moment but felt a hand wrap around his balled fist right away. The touch was gentle yet firm and his eyes met those frowning ones of Wonho.

If it had been just any other day at the office, Hyungwon would have probably chopped off Wonho’s hands , but today, today it was what he needed. Today he found comfort in those warm hands and encouraging eyes. He sighed loudly as he hadn’t realized that he ’ d actually been holding his breath all this time. 

“ What are you doing here?” Hyungwon turned to look at Wonho who spoke for the first time since Chansik had arrived. The latter only stared at them, eyes lingering on Wonho and Hyungwon’s now clasped hands. 

“ He is  _ my  _ son.” Chansik finally stated in a strong voice, not taking his eyes off of their hands for one second. The look had Hyungwon’s heart beating like crazy and he quickly tried to get out of the comfortable grip Wonho had on him but the latter only held onto him tighter. "Then you should have acted like a  _ father _ .“ the shorter one commented matter of factly, not caring if he was overstepping any boundaries and feeling how Hyungwon was shaking next to him. 

At that Chansik frowned and gritted his teeth but tried to hide it behind a pleading gaze, now staring right into Hyungwon’s widened eyes.

“ Can we talk Hyungwonnie?” His ex-lover’s voice was laced with fake desperation and anxiety but Hyungwon was not having any of that. 

_ This has to stop. _

Straightening his pose, he coldly muttered a  “ Just leave ”  and stared right back with empty eyes. Hyungwon’s body ached upon seeing the other man and he swore he could feel his scars poking against his skin like daggers. He was brought back to that hell of a time when he was no longer Chansik’s boyfriend but a punching bag and sex toy. His head hurt like hell and the urge to just break down crying was stronger than ever. It was amusing that the only thing keeping him upright and sane was Wonho’s hand. 

Realizing that the Chansik he was seeing now was the same stubborn asshole from the past, Hyungwon muttered “Leave” once again. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction to see his tears so he added a soft but desperate “Please”. 

"Another time then.“ His ex-lover glanced at Siwoo‘s name before he all but brushed past him, making Hyungwon feel like he would choke on the trademark smell of Chansik‘s cologne.

The retreating frame was all it took for the tall one to break down crying.

_ Why is this happening to me?  _ Hyungwon‘s mind was asking on repeat while his body was shaken by heavy sobs. Seeing Chansik again had made him feel like shit, like some worthless tool that deserved to loose his little star. Talking to Chansik again, however, had pushed him to his limits then. 

His knees weren‘t able to carry the burden of his pain any longer and so he sank onto the green grass with a soft thud. His cried echoed through the atmosphere and Wonho‘s heart broke at the sight of a shattered man that had been a smiling angel only moments ago. He know he couldn‘t take the pain away from him but he could become a constant. A constant that was protectively clasping Hyungwon‘s hand in his own and didn‘t let go.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! You all might probably notice that this chapter is written in a better way than the previous ones. That's because I accepted the help of JustBee, a beta reader and writer who I met in aff to correct the content's mechanical errors. I dedicate this chapter (and the future chapters) to her for helping me :) And because of that, I will not be able to follow the two chapters post each day. Thank you for your kudos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the unbeta-ed version of Chapter 12. I would be uploading the beta-ed version later this day. Thank you.

_“Maybe there isn’t such thing as fate. Maybe it’s just the opportunities we’re given, and what we do with them. I’m beginning to think that maybe great, epic romances don’t just happen. We have to make them ourselves.”_

_Marissa Meyer_

Several days had passed and neither Hyungwon nor Wonho had the guts to mention anything about what happened at the cemetery. It took Hyungwon three long and agonizing days to recover from the shock upon seeing his ex-lover, not to mention talking to him again even for a very brief moment. He cried his soul and heart out the night of that incident and both Minhyuk and Kihyun did not know what to do on how to console the younger. Seeing Hyungwon like that again just because of the appearance of that unwanted guy broke the hearts of the two but they knew only Hyungwon could help himself. If only Hyungwon could forgive himself then maybe the pain in his heart would be lessened.

For that succeeding days after his breakdown, Hyungwon was more than thankful to Wonho for not bringing anything up. They talked and sometimes bickered like the usual but Hyungwon still could not find himself thanking his older colleague. Wonho did more than he should that day and Hyungwon was not just thankful, but also he somehow wanted to apologize to the other for witnessing such disturbing encounter between him and Chansik. Both “thank you” and “I’m sorry” were still stuck in his mind, not knowing how to voice them out to Wonho. _Soon_. Hyungwon believed.

Time proved to be a very fast concept and the young boss found himself enjoying his me-time at the same mall Minhyuk and Kihyun took him before. Hyungwon did not know what flashed through his silly mind but he suddenly found his apartment very suffocating. And so he did what he thought he would never do after a long time: shopping all by himself. Truth be told, Hyungwon really enjoyed shopping few years ago and in fact, among the three of them, he was actually the true shopaholic. His closets were always filled with new clothes that Chansik was actually nagging and nagging about how he should wear first the other clothes he bought prior. After that traumatic event two years ago, he found shopping and going to the mall as very effort-consuming activities. Okay maybe that is only half of the actual reason because the other half is actually because he is afraid of bumping into his ex-lover. This is a very small world, who knows right? What changed though? Probably he is not afraid now, still hurt maybe but definitely not afraid.

Three hours of nonstop walking and purchasing around the shops in the mall tired the hell out of Hyungwon. Physical activities truly are big hell no for him and today is possibly the most that he had walked. The surroundings were also starting to get a bit boring to Hyungwon and he contemplated on whether to actually call Kihyun or Minhyuk or both to accompany him. _Maybe not. They are perhaps very busy._ As that thought crossed Hyungwon’s mind, he pocketed his mobile phone and he went straight to the cashier to pay for the pair of leather shoes he is planning to buy.

“Sir, how many times should I tell you that your card is not functioning and we do not accept euros here?”

Hyungwon looked up from scrutinizing the shoes for some damages and he found a frustrated looking male cashier and a man probably on his late fifties in front of him. According to what he had heard, the man could not pay for his purchases because his card unfortunately malfunctioned and he only has euros with him. Briefly looking at the man from head to toe, he seems like a very rich person, and not to mention, a calm one on top of that. He could not see a hint of frustration or defeat on the man’s face and Hyungwon was slightly surprised. Hyungwon looked to his back and he noticed that the dilemma is holding the line as groans and complaints could be heard from the customers behind him.

Hyungwon is not the type of person to meddle in anyone’s business but helping the older man who is in dire need of help would cause less trouble to all of them.

“Here!” He handed his card to the person behind the counter and both the male cashier and the man watched him with mouth open. “We don’t want to cause any more trouble right? And you guys are holding the line.” He added and the man shook his head.

“No I do not want to bother you young man. I could just go to the nearest money exchange shop—“

“Which is across the hospital four blocks from here Sir. It’s okay. You can pay me back some other time.” He gave the man a small smile and the man could not help but nod his head in defeat and smile. As the cashier processed the man’s and his own purchases, Hyungwon’s mind was brought to another reverie. He did not know why but his heart felt warm when the man smiled at him. There was something about his smile that was almost fatherly, something Hyungwon did not experience from his own father.

Shrugging the weird thought from his mind, Hyungwon lead the man outside the shop.

“How could I repay you young man?” The man once again smiled genuinely at him and surprisingly, Hyungwon smiled back with his own version of genuineness.

“You do not have to pay me Sir but maybe a coffee would do. I know a shop that accepts foreign currency.” He suggested and the man nodded his head with enthusiasm but still maintaining his composure. He looked like a CEO of some sort and Hyungwon wondered about the man’s profession and line of work.

“Lead the way young man.”

“Hyungwon. You could call me Hyungwon, Sir.”

“Hyungwon it is then. I am Shin Howon but you could call me Howon samchon if you like.”

Just like what he suggested, they are now both sitting inside his favorite coffee shop and as promised, the man or Howon samchon as what he insisted paid for all their expenses there. Since Hyungwon is not much of an eater, he just ordered an iced coffee vanilla and a slice of mango cheesecake as Howon ordered a cup of black espresso and a slice of pumpkin pie.

“So what do you do Hyungwon? Are you still studying?” Howon broke the silence as soon as their orders arrived.

“Oh no Sir—I mean samchon. I work as a supervisor in a publication company.” He answered and Howon looked shocked for a moment.

“Oh I am so sorry I thought you are still a university student. Anyway, a publication company you say? Do you find your job exciting then?”

“Surprisingly, I do Sir—I mean samchon. Many would actually think that my work is pretty boring but it is to my enjoyment. It could be demanding at times but all professions are like that I believe.”

“That is nice coming from a young man like you. If you are my age, then I believe you would answer differently.” Howon laughed and Hyungwon found himself laughing back. “I am the director in my company which is located in France. I arrived here two hours ago and I actually came here to meet with a few investors and to also visit my son. How about you? What do your parents do?”

Hyungwon paused for a moment and contemplated whether to tell the man in front of him about his life. The man or Howon samchon is still basically a stranger yet something in the back of his mind told him that he could trust the other. Maybe it is his fatherly figure but Hyungwon is sure it is his genuine smile.

“Actually, my parents divorced when I was fifteen years old and the three of us live separately since then. My father already has another family of his own and is a manager in a big company in Busan, if I remember correctly and my mother who also has another family is a doctor situated in the United States.” Hyungwon answered and there was no hint of any pain on his voice, like he read his words from a script.

“Oh I am so sorry I should have not ask you that.” Howon looked sincerely apologetic and Hyungwon just shrugged it off.

“It’s okay. I’m past beyond that aspect of my life.”

“To be fair to you then I would also tell my story. My wife died fourteen years ago, when my son was only eleven years old. She died because of leukemia and since then, I was forced to manage our company alone. Our main branch is in France and so I have to leave when my son started college but we never drifted apart because of that. I always made sure there is communication between us and I am not like those boring, workaholic appa. Instead, I am one of those cool appa.” Howon narrated and Hyungwon smiled at him, playing with the metal straw in his cup. “I am sure you are a cool appa samchon. Your son is lucky to have you as his father.”

“You are such a matured young man. I wish my son is as matured as you. All that kid knows is to eat ramen.” Howon let out another laugh once again. “Maybe I should introduce you to him before I go back to France.” The man added and Hyungwon could not hold back the smile.

“Maybe you should. Is he already aware that you’re here?”

“I called him when you ordered earlier and he said he would fetch me in an hour. Oh, that’s right! He would come here any minute now and I should really introduce my little rabbit to you. May I ask what is your age, child?”

“I am 24 years old samchon.”

“Then my little rabbit is a year older. He also works in a publication company and—“

“APPA!” An excited shout came from behind Hyungwon and the man in front him stood up with the biggest smile he ever showed. Hyungwon did not look back when Howon went out of his seat to engulf the newcomer in a tight hug just to give the father and son duo their fair share of privacy. _The voice sounds familiar though_. Hyungwon could not put his finger to it but he sure as hell heard that voice before.

“Oh son before I forgot, I want you to meet someone. He is the one who helped me earlier. The young man I mentioned when I called you.” Hyungwon heard Howon exclaimed and he patiently waited for the duo to take their seats across from him once again.

“HYUNGWON?!”

“Shin?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is cross-posted on Asianfanfics under the user blue1016. Actually, I had this story stored in my flashdrive since January this year and I just decided to publish it now. I already finished until Chapter 15 but I'm still working on the following chapters. 
> 
> Please take note that English is not my first language so please bear with all the errors. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story. Also, please continue supporting Monsta X, as well as our ultimate ship: Hyungwonho.


End file.
